Summer Camp
by diamonddustx
Summary: Kurama goes to summer camp. This year he got Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko to go with him, but something is missing so he tricks Hiei into coming along. Something is wrong though because this isn't the same camp Kurama goes to each year! (HieiXKurama)
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I promise...Stab my heart, hope to die, stick a butcher knife in my eye...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
This is my first attempt at a hieiXKurama fiction. If you don't like hieiXkurama then you don't have to read, but you can just no bashing!  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Kurama lay in his comfortable bed, looking at a flyer for a summer camp. It was just two days away and he was excited for it, he would be able to spend quality time with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko to get to know them better as people, as friends. He loved going to camp each summer, and he was excited that all three of them wanted to go. He was sad though, it would be missing something very close to his heart that he kept safe and secret. "Oh, this will be fun, very fun!" Kurama said trying to get himself excited about the camp again.  
  
He decided to go for a walk out in the park, it was nighttime and it was just warm enough to go out without wearing a jacket. He wanted to clear his thoughts but even a walk wasn't going to help, he needed to be near the person he loved the most. "I know I will be happy, I don't know much about Yusuke, Kuwabara or Keiko but I'll get to become true friends with them during this trip. I'll be just like working on a case, just without the violence, but still..." Kurama said talking to himself.  
  
"Whom are you talking to Kurama?" grunted a voice from behind him.  
  
"Huh," turning his head, he saw that it was Hiei, "Oh Hiei, why brings you to this neck of the woods?" Kurama was a little puzzled that Hiei was at the park, but then again he did know Hiei spent some time here. "By any chance you're not following me?" Kurama asked happily staring into Hiei's dark and mysterious eyes.  
  
"Yes I wasn't following you!" scolded Hiei, slanting his eyes at Kurama.  
  
"Yes you were or no you weren't?" Kurama playfully joked  
  
"Don't play with me fox. I was just in the neighborhood, incase there was something to do with a case, I'd be easier to reach." Hiei coldly said but in a convincing voice.  
  
Hiei stayed behind Kurama, so Kurama just turned back to sit normally on the bench, not looking at his partner. "Your not here for any special reason?" asked Kurama staring a t the ground.  
  
"I was going to find a place to sleep, that tree looked interesting. My sister is visiting that overgrown fly's sister" groaned Hiei in disgust.  
  
"I see." stated Kurama. He thought about asking how Hiei was doing about trying to tell Yukina that he was her long lost brother but decided that he shouldn't since it was a touchy area for Hiei.  
  
"Something is wrong with you, get over it." murmured Hiei  
  
Kurama had an idea, why not talk Hiei into going to summer camp with him. How would he do that though? Hiei wasn't one for any kind of group activities... well he wasn't for much, he was so closed in his own world, he didn't trust people and he only cared about himself. That's what made him such an asshole to most people that have met him, but something about him caught Kurama's attention and attracted him to Hiei.  
  
Telling him his problem, he though, might be a good idea. He also thought Hiei might just leave because it was too 'human' like and he wouldn't be interested. So he decided to do it anyways. "Well I am going to summer camp for a few weeks, and it will be fun but I will miss something." Kurama said in a way that wouldn't give Hiei any thought that he'd have feelings for him.  
  
"What is summer camp," Hiei said uninterested but curious enough to want to know what it is, "Is that like joining some kind of militia to fight?"  
  
"Hahahahaha! No, not at all, it is a place for kids to go to for the summer time to meet new people, to do various fun activities with new friends, to spend time with nature and to explore." smiled Kurama just thinking about all the other times he had gone to summer camp and had all the fond memories he made there.  
  
At the thought of this summer camp he just learned about sickened him and he grumbled, "That sounds stupid."  
  
"You think so?" Kurama asked like Hiei was crazy but he remembered, Hiei never did things like that and he didn't know what a summer camp was till now.  
  
"You have fun with your go doing fun activities, but I'm leaving!" voiced Hiei walking away to the tree he talked about earlier.  
  
Kurama got off the bench to follow Hiei but he thought it was no use but he still wanted to try. "Do you want to come?" Kurama asked almost yelling at his comrade.  
  
"What, are you kidding me?" scolded Hiei surprised that Kurama even invited him to go.  
  
"No, I think you'd have a great time, plus you'd be able to get to know me better, after all we are partners." Kurama suggested.  
  
Hiei turned around to leave but didn't try to leave at all. To him Kurama sounded desperate to get him to come, but he could care less about summer camp. "Obviously you don't know me at all fox!" grunted the short brooding demon.  
  
"Then why not spend the night at my house, it would be better than sleeping outside in the cold and dark." suggested Kurama. "My mother isn't here, so it would be no problem and I'm sure your hungry, there is plenty of food at my home."  
  
"Well... I am a little hungry, but no." coldly said Hiei.  
  
"You shouldn't cut me from your world Hiei, we're partners, we should trust one another and help each other." yelled Kurama as he walked toward Hiei.  
  
"We're partners only when we battle, don't think we are friends!" scolded Hiei giving Kurama the death stare.  
  
"You said it yourself, your hungry, I can fix you anything you want to eat. And there is a comfy bed that you can sleep on." Kurama spoke softly implying his own bed.  
  
"Comfy... you seem to act and talk like humans do the more to stay in this world where you don't belong." laughed Hiei as he thought it wasn't right.  
  
"Fine, be a bastard for all I care, I try to lend a hand out for you and you slip in my face, I'm tired of you insulting me because I choose to stay here with my mother!" screamed Kurama.  
  
"She isn't your mother." Hiei said which sounded too familiar because he said it all the time.  
  
Kurama was mad and he started to walk home, away from Hiei. Hiei started to walk away but Kurama's comment bothered him. Did Kurama really think he was a bastard, and why did he care so much what he said in the first place? Hiei stopped and thought to himself and as he turned around he noticed that Kurama wasn't in sight anymore, he must have ran off angry. He couldn't let his partner to leave in such a frustrated and furious mood; it was a waste of energy on Kurama's part. So he ran toward Kurama looking for him and as he found him crossing the street to him house he caught up to him and stopped Kurama.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay the night at your house, but I would rather sleep on the ground." said Hiei as he looked directly into Kurama's eyes. He noticed there was tears' falling down his cheeks.  
  
"So you'll stay?" asked Kurama happy but shocked.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Kurama." Hiei stated.  
  
Kurama walked to his house, Hiei following him. They let themselves inside and Kurama headed to the kitchen to cook a meal up for his friend. He was still upset with Hiei but he was overjoyed that Hiei gave in and came to spend the night. Hiei followed Kurama, he had never before been in his house and he was spying the place around. Kurama tried watching him unnoticeably so Hiei would say anything insulting; he thought it was really cute to see Hiei look like he was lost.  
  
"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Kurama smiling.  
  
Hiei didn't answer back immediately, his stomach grumbled and moaned and indicated that Hiei was completely famished and wanted food now. Hiei glared at Kurama because he felt a little embarrassed. "Don't say a thing! Just fix me whatever, it doesn't matter, just give me food." Hiei snapped at Kurama who was trying to hold his giggles.  
  
Turning on the stove, Kurama pulled out a box of macaroni and a pot so he could put water in it. He grabbed a big bag of chicken nuggets and a can of green beans. He was cooking what was easiest and fastest to make Hiei happy. Kurama told Hiei that he could wait at the dinner table or in the living room; Hiei opted for the dinner table. After twenty minutes everything was cooked. He pulled some plates out of the cabinet and started to fix the plates with food. Kurama didn't know what Hiei wanted to drink so he pulled out a soda and a glass of water for him.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Kurama hollered pleased and calmly. He imagined called Hiei baby or honey and adding it to the end of the sentence, but he didn't want Hiei to freak or anything so he kept that part to himself.  
  
As Kurama walked over to Hiei, plates in hand, Hiei stayed silent and took a chair and sat in it. No matter what Hiei looked like he was standing anyways, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Before I give you your food..." Kurama began but was quickly interrupted by a hungry Hiei.  
  
"Food, give it to me now." Hiei said forcefully.  
  
"No, you have to promise me something, that you'll make a new experience and memories by going to summer camp with me! Other wise your not getting food." Kurama sternly voiced.  
  
Hiei just glared at Kurama for a few seconds. He knew Kurama had a trick up his sleeve. "Whatever." growled Hiei.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" pronounced Kurama carefree and thrilled. Kurama then handed the plate of food on it to Hiei and his plate on the opposite side of the table. Kurama walked over to grab the drinks while Hiei took a bite out of the chicken nuggets. Kurama tried grabbing all the cups at once but only grabbed the soda first and would make a second round. Hiei saw Kurama leave for a second time quickly stole some chicken nuggets from Kurama's plate and put it on his.  
  
Walking back, Kurama gave water to Hiei and sat down with his water and started to eat. "Umm... Hiei didn't I have more nuggets than this?" asked Kurama suspiciously looking at Hiei. Hiei's mouth was stuffed with food and he was very hungry. Kurama just looked at Hiei who stopped chewing his food because Kurama was staring at him pondering if Hiei took some of his food, which was correct. The red haired boy shrugged and began to eat his own food.  
  
  
  
diamonddustx: I hope you enjoyed the prologue of the story. Don't worry there is more chicken nuggets if your wondering since Hiei stole some of Kurama's! Please Review, thanks!!! *hugs* 


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: I can imagine what you're thinking... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Kurama's alarm turned on waking him' he quickly turned it off. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Today was the day. He had packed the day before and was completely ready for camp. He forgot about Hiei being in the house, spending the night. He looked around and then laid back down on his bed and crawled a bit to the left side of the bed to find Hiei sleeping on the floor very close to the bed rolled up in a ball. Kurama thought he was cold, the air conditioner had come on sometime earlier and it was still running. Kurama softly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Hiei up. He leaned to his side to look at Hiei before he left the room; he was so cute when he slept and Kurama just wanted to hold him tightly to warm him up. He thought of the next best thing! He walked over to Hiei and poked him on the shoulder and to his surprise Hiei didn't wake up which was unlike him. Hiei would have jumped up and attacked Kurama but Kurama had a feeling that maybe Hiei felt safe in his house. Kurama kneeled down and poked at Hiei for fun for a couple of seconds. Hiei still didn't wake up he was dead cold asleep. Maybe Hiei just went to sleep not to long ago, thought Kurama smiling.  
  
Picking Hiei up slowly, with much effort, he put him on his bed. Covering Hiei with the bed sheets, Kurama tiptoed out the room to use the bathroom. Kurama jumped into the shower, leaving the door slightly open for the steam to get out. Once he was done, he noticed that he forgot to bring clothes with him, so he wrapped a towel around his waist. He crept back into his room to gather some clothing and go back to the bathroom and get dressed. He did that and then walked downstairs to make some breakfast. Eggs and bacon were on the menu and hot chocolate too! He even made a pot of coffee incase Hiei liked it. He wanted Hiei's stay to be perfect so that he'd want to stay longer with him. He was so caught in the thought of it he started imagining him living with Hiei, just the two of them. Getting old together sharing special events, and just sharing a happy and complete life with each other just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, he really did love Hiei.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and a fluffy bed sheet blocked part of his vision. He quickly sat up and wondered how he got on Kurama's bed. It was cozy on Kurama's bed; he even jumped up a few times on the bed as he still sat down. He heard footsteps coming up from the hallway so he lay back down to pretend he was asleep. Kurama stepped into the room and looked at Hiei but continued to his bag, grabbed it and walked out of the room. He wanted to make sure everything was packed, that he wouldn't forget a thing. While he was doing that, he was cooking, he'd check every now and then on the bacon and eggs, flip them if necessary and get them on a plate to get ready and serve. Kurama was in a very upbeat mood; he had Hiei in his bedroom and camp started later today! Breakfast was finished for Hiei and himself; he took Hiei's plate on a tray and took it up for breakfast in bed for Hiei. As he got there, he set the tray down on his desk and tried to wake Hiei. Hiei was already awake and he was just playing that he was asleep, he wanted to check out more of Kurama's room but Kurama came back in with a tray. He could feel Kurama nudging at his shoulder to wake him up.  
  
In a half asleep voice Hiei said, "What do you want fox? I'm sleeping." Hiei only slept a couple of hours, he laid on the floor awake staring at the ceiling, thinking and wondering.  
  
"I made you breakfast my friend." Kurama said holding the tray with food in front of him.  
  
"What is that for?" Hiei asked trying to look over it.  
  
"So you don't have to get up, you breakfast is on here. Eat up, in a couple of hours we're going to walk over to the buses at the south side of the park." Kurama stated.  
  
Kurama once again left the room and Hiei ate his over easy eggs and semi burnt bacon. He didn't care for it but he thought he better eat it all. He couldn't stand it anymore so he walked over with his plate and threw the food out the window. He walked down stairs and saw Kurama sitting at the dinner table eating his breakfast.  
  
"If there is anything else you want I can fix it for you." Kurama said as Hiei slipped into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't bother fox, I'm leaving." Hiei yelled making his way past Kurama.  
  
Kurama saw Hiei beginning to pass him so he got up and blocked the way for Hiei. "We made an agreement, you can't leave, you coming to camp with me. I packed some extra clothing for you last night, so you'll have something more to wear than that suit your always wearing."  
  
"Whatever..." grunted Hiei turning around.  
  
Kurama didn't have the heart to argue with Hiei so he kept quiet while Hiei just walked back upstairs. After Kurama was done with his breakfast, he called Yusuke to confirm that he and Keiko where indeed coming. After that he'd call Kuwabara to make sure he hadn't forgotten either. Hiei had walked in to the living room a few times while he was in the room, on the phone talking to people. Hiei would rudely interrupt his conversation he was having on the phone to ask who was on the other line. Kurama would lie and say it is a camp counselor. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama agreed that they'd just meet each other at the parking lot at the park.  
  
A hour pasted and it was fifteen till eleven in the morning, Kurama called Hiei so they'd leave on time. Hiei slowly and purposely walked down the stairs like that to annoy Kurama because he didn't want to go, but Kurama wasn't going to let Hiei not go especially after the agreement he forced Hiei into. The day was cool, the sun warmed the sky and very few clouds flew in the sky. Kurama grabbed a key from his pocket and locked the door to his house. He held on to their duffle bag and Hiei just casually walked with him not asking if Kurama needed help. Walking through the park, Kurama wanted to say something to Hiei but what and how? The further they walked the harder it was to start a conversation with Hiei. He'd barely say anything so Kurama just thought to himself as they walked toward the yellowish colored buses.  
  
The other three where already there at the bus stop waiting for Kurama to arrive. "You guys made it here earlier than I did." giggled Kurama.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Hiei annoyed already just looking at their faces.  
  
"Its good to see you too shorty." Yusuke stated.  
  
"What is he doing here, I thought it was just the four of us!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up car accident victim with permanent deformities!" Hiei scolded.  
  
"You two stop it, we're here to have fun and NOT to fight!" voiced Keiko.  
  
"Fine fine." Kuwabara said stepping down.  
  
Hiei made no response.  
  
A guy came out of the bus and started talking to the huge group that had come to go to camp. All the kids seemed younger, but there were a handful of kids their age. Hiei was ready to pull his sword out and kill each annoying children but as he felt for the case on his belt, it was missing. He wanted bloody murder to befall these humans, but Kurama noticed he was looking for his blade and smiled. Kurama hide his katana so that he couldn't bring it. Kids shubbed and pushed at Hiei trying to get on the bus. He was not happy about that and was ready to use some of his power on these things that looked like humans, but Kurama put his hand on Hiei's should to stop him, he gave him a stern look yet it was filled with compassion; of course Hiei would have never noticed that. They loaded on the buses and an adult would call roll call. Kurama walked over to on of the people and pointed at Hiei, he was telling him that he was a late arriver that he jut chose to jump on board which was a complete lie but a boy has to do what a boy has to do.  
  
The counselor had no problem and went to Hiei after Kurama sat back down beside his partner. The guy wanted to shake hands with Hiei but Hiei turned and looked out the window. Twenty minutes past by and the buses started to roll away toward their destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
diamonddustx: Your thinking I'm stalling aren't you, well yes and no, lol. You just have to see how frustrated, annoyed and angry Hiei gets. Trust me the next chapter will be horrible for little Hiei. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! 


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: Hiei read my mind with the jagan eye and told me I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
It felt like an eternity for Hiei, arms crossed, sitting also with his legs crossed like a pretzel on his chair; he silently sat there. Kurama nudged Hiei and gave him a smile. Hiei just glared at him. He'd rather be fighting in the dark tournament that being cooped up in a bus with children. The noise of rambling children, dozens of them talking at the same time made Hiei get more and more aggravated. To make things completely worse the so- called adult got up from his chair in the very front of the bus and cheered the kids to sing a song. Hiei just thought to him self of a thousand ways he could torture this children like they were torturing him.  
  
"Why not a children's song, what do you say guys and gals! It'll be SUPER!" cried the counselor in a huge smile of happiness. He was trying to encourage the kids to sing so they would be able to get comfortable with each other. The back of the seat was too tall for Hiei to look over but he knew he wanted to rip off that mouth of the guy. All the kids thought for a second and finally starting singing a song...  
  
"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer, pass one down..." sang the children in perfect unison.  
  
The counselor jumped out of his seat. "Whoa, whoa! Hold on children, we do not sing about that... that alcoholic beverage, no we don't!" interrupted the man staying as calm as he could be. "Beer is bad, just bad, there will be no more beer talk on this bus or on the camp grounds." the counselor said as sternly and then returned to his seat.  
  
The children thought for a second more and one kid started to sing so the rest of them followed and once again they were singing in complete unison. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way through the town." loudly and proudly sand the children. Hiei turned his head as fast as stared at Kurama who actually was enjoying this, well obviously because he was making the hand movements as the others were smiling. He leaned over to look at the seat adjacent to theirs' and saw Yusuke and Keiko singing along as well with the other kids.  
  
He was horrified for the very first time. Kurama noticed Hiei was blankly staring at him. "What's wrong Hiei, aren't you having fun?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grumbled turning his head to look out the window.  
  
"... swish, swish, swish. The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish, all through the town!" chanted the children rocking their arms slowing left to right sitting in their chairs as if their hands were the wipers on the bus.  
  
After the children, his partners and Yusuke's girlfriend sang 4 more verses of the song and still going, Hiei wanted to rip his hair out so badly. He had never gone though anything like this and Kurama wanted him to experience new things! Hiei was so grumpy, cranky, and disturbed, he had to find something to do that was interesting to him, which no one would notice. His first thought was kill the evil human like banshees, but that was noticeable. He decided that maybe if he went into Kurama's mind, that maybe it was nice and quiet, except for the minor thoughts that ran through his head. At least he wouldn't have to be bothered by listening to these stupid songs he thought. He removed the head band that he covered his jagan eye with and prodded into Kurama's mind.  
  
"The mommy on the bus says shush, shush, shush; shush, shush, shush; shush, shush, shush. The mommy on the bus says shush, shush, shush all through town!" sang Kurama in his mind. Hiei shivered as he stopped exploring Kurama's mind for a quiet place to stay. Kurama was singing louder than anyone on the bus in his mind!  
  
"FUCK!!!" screamed Hiei throwing his cloth over his jagan eye.  
  
Everyone in the bus stopped singing and gasped at the word that was yelled. The counselor once again jumped up from his seat and asked, "Who said that? WHO?" He walked up to the end of the bus staring at everyone who was quiet now. Everyone looked innocently at him but he was out for the person that yelled the obscenity and plagued the air in dirtiness. "Tell me now and I won't punish you with outhouse duty!" yelled the man.  
  
Everyone, well almost everyone was trying to look around the whole bus, but since the seats were high, they couldn't because they were told to not get up from their seats when the bus is moving. So everyone just stayed quiet or whispered softly asked his or her seatmates who could of said such a horrible thing.  
  
"Hey, you," the counselor said pointing at Kuwabara, "You look suspicious, what is you name son?"  
  
"Kuwabara sir." said the read headed boy in a dumb, shocked but almost guilty tone.  
  
"You said it didn't you! Your going to have soap put in your mouth and then straight to outhouse duty. Over here, we don't tolerate that language! OH yeah, it might be the 'FAD' where you live but here, if you say that one more time, then we will be forced to called your parents and send you packing!" stated the counselor in a strict voice.  
  
"But I didn't do anything." replied Kuwabara.  
  
This was the first thing to make Hiei smirk at all day so far, and he liked the idea that Kuwabara got in trouble for what he blurted. After a few minutes of silence, sure enough the children started singing again and this time it was worse than the song they were singing earlier.  
  
"This old man he played one, he played nick nack on my drum. With a nick nack paddy whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home. This old man, he played two, he played nick nack on my shoe. With a nick nack paddy whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home. This old man he played three, he played nick nack on my tree. With a nick nack paddy whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home." sang the kids continuing to make Hiei's ear drums explode from the excessive torture.  
  
Hiei was stuck in a horrible place, a situation he had never gone through, but for one slight moment he thought to himself that after this was done, he'd be stronger. He was strong, brute force strong and that is all that really mattered.  
  
" I know you're not use to this Hiei, but please try to have fun." Kurama insisted.  
  
"Hn. You call this fun?" Hiei asked in a distasteful manner.  
  
"Oh Hiei, you just need to open up a bit, no one is going to hurt you... I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you that on my part, I never will." Kurama compassionately said. Kurama wanted to just hold Hiei to help him but he was afraid that Hiei would reject him or leave his life for good and Kurama couldn't bare that. He needed Hiei in his life but even as a partner or friend was good enough, just to see his face. Kurama wanted more from Hiei than just friendship; he wanted to be able to show Hiei affection and to receive it back, to love one another. Kurama knew that sooner or later he was going to have to tell Hiei or he'd die and with his feelings so strong he couldn't hold his secret in for much longer.  
  
An hour later, the buses arrived at the camp, and Hiei was glad to get out of this yellow machine. Hiei still was in the position he was since he sat on the bus. He didn't move an inch or moved into a more comfortable posture. The bus driver started slowing down and Hiei, like the rest of the people on the bus could feel themselves going a bit forward. The bus made a complete stop a little too hard and Hiei slammed into the back of the seat in front of him. Smack on the forehead were his jagan eye was, he frowned and rubbed his forehead. The bus driver was added to his death list, just as soon as he found a sword! Looking out the window he saw about fifteen more buses other than the five that were at the park Kurama and him walked to. Even more children came out of the buses, piling into a huge blob at the front of the parking lot. Things were going to get a lot worse, but for Kurama, leaning up from his seat he couldn't wait to get out there and go to summer camp. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara looked excited as well; everyone did except for miserable Hiei.  
  
Single file, each child got out of the bus and then ran to the other kids waiting patently. Other counselor stood in front of them telling they couldn't go past the parking lot till a few rules were told and the traditional ceremony happens. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko were the last to leave the bus and go outside. The counselor that was in the bus with them made his way over to the rest of the camp counselors to help explain the rules.  
  
"Welcome young campers and campetes! I'm counselor Yoshihiro! Let me explain the main rules to you.." started Yoshihiro.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Kurama looking at his four companions and ignoring the speech about the rules.  
  
"Its pretty Kurama." Keiko voiced looking around.  
  
"I guess its okay." Yusuke said shrugging putting his arm around Keiko.  
  
Kuwabara was snibbling, "I already miss Yukina, my sweet blue haired goddess!"  
  
"Don't worry Kuwabara, it is only for one month." Kurama stated.  
  
"I feel my heart breaking already!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up you pestilent bacteria cell." Hiei growled.  
  
"What did you call me ruler sized midget?!?" scolded Kuwabara.  
  
The counselor, after around ten minutes finished his speech and told the other counselors to proceed with the traditional opening so everyone could get settled in for the day. He asked everyone to move back incase so no one would get hurt. Moving back, kids tried making their way back away from any danger. Tugging on rope, four people on different sides pulled and pushed up this huge archway made of logs of wood. It was the camp sign and it read...  
  
"Christian Bible Camp!!!!!" screamed Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"What, THIS isn't the camp I go to every year!" yelled Kurama in shock.  
  
"Hn." voiced Hiei.  
  
"This can't be, I... I" Kurama stuttered.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Isn't this suppose to be just a summer camp not a religious camp? asked Keiko.  
  
"This isn't MY camp I have gone to for the past three years!" Kurama stated.  
  
"Can I manipulate everyone to kill each other?" asked Hiei in joy not fully understanding that it was going to affect him as well.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
diamondustx: I hope you enjoyed the twist, BWAHAHAHAHAA and this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Campfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but the trading cards look nice...  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Looks like we're all settled." Kurama said lying on his bunk. He chose the top bunk and Hiei was stuck with the bottom one.  
  
"Even if this is a bible camp, I guess I can make the best of it, thank god Keiko is here with me, at least I'll have some fun." Yusuke said like a pervert. He tossed his duffle bag next to his bunk and took the top.  
  
"Why do I have to sleep on the bottom?" Kuwabara yelled into Yusuke's ear making Yusuke jump from shock.  
  
"Stop your complaining fool. I hate this dump but you don't see me saying a word about it. Plus you'd probably destroy the bed and fall killing Yusuke because of that steroid use." murmured Hiei sitting on his lumpy bed.  
  
"He has a point here Kuwabara. Remember last month when your sister had some of her girlfriends there and you decided to spend the night at my house because they wanted to tie you down and braid you hair and other things girls do. You slept on my bunk bed and it broke and you pretty much killed me..." Yusuke said laughing but frowning from the past experience of Kuwabara landing on his face.  
  
"I do NOT use steroids shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled directing his insult to Hiei.  
  
"Please guys, no fighting, the sudden surprise earlier today already was bad enough I don't need you three fighting. Let us have a nice peaceful evening." Kurama sternly but gently spoke.  
  
"HAHA, it isn't going to be peaceful for at least one of us in this room, I'll be sneaking off later to my Keiko!" Yusuke said laughing. In Yusuke's mind was printed the name Keiko all around, that was all he was thinking about, his girlfriend. He had good thoughts and bad ones and even deep inside his brain he had his life planned out with Keiko, from a wedding, babies, and growing old together.  
  
"So like, what do you think we're going to have to do tonight?" asked Kuwabara with a good point. What were they going to do?  
  
"I honestly don't know, all I know is this is a summer camp just in a bible camp sense, so at least we should be doing some of the things that normal summer camps do." Kurama said staring at the wooden ceiling that was full of messages other people had left from years before.  
  
"At least we're not sharing a room with someone else, I mean, we'd have to act different and we'd probably wouldn't be able to play around or do anything fun." grunted Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, the kid would probably make us talk about that Jebus guy before we go to sleep, or like all the time!" Kuwabara said shivering at the thought. "I wish Yukina was here! I'm not complete without her!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes in disgust, even though Yukina didn't know that he was her brother, he still wasn't going to allow Kuwabara to be with Yukina. Hiei sat back on his bed, putting his hands on the matress to hold himself up. The bed was fluffy but also lumpy and a wire stuck out and Hiei put his hand right on it. The spring that was in the bed had pierced through the skin on Hiei's palm. It probably could of went through his hand, but it sliced through a few layers of his skin. "Damn!" grunted Hiei.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama said turning on his stomach to look down at the adorable Hiei. Hiei looked at Kurama who was peeking at Hiei and he could only see his head. Kurama's hair was flowing down and he had his head upside down looking at Hiei. Hiei looked like he was sitting upside down and able to stay that way without falling because Kurama was leaning over the railing. Kurama quickly saw Hiei's hand with blood on it, so he sat up and jumped down from his bunk bed over to examine Hiei's wound. "Let me take a look at it." Kurama said concerned.  
  
"Its nothing fox, just a flesh wound, nothing to be bothered about." Hiei insisted pulling his hand back to his side.  
  
"No, hand your hand over here, I'll take care of it, I brought some medicine in case any of use got hurt," smiled Kurama. He grabbed the medicine case from his bag and continued to grab some alcohol pads to clean the wound up. He also took some gauze out of the case to wrap Hiei's hand with. "This will sting a bit alright so don't be alarmed." Kurama said gently applying the pad over Hiei's hand. Hiei looked at Kurama really fast, his soft touch on his hand felt foreign but enjoyable. Hiei found himself liking Kurama's touch but he quickly took his hand off Kurama's hand and crossed his arms.  
  
"I told you it would sting a bit, give it here, I'm not done with fixing your hand." Kurama stated.  
  
Hiei hesitated but obeyed Kurama and held his hand limp out in front of him. Kurama began to put the gauze around his hand. Yusuke had fallen asleep and there was a knock on the door so Kuwabara walked over and opened the door. A kid their age invited himself into their cabin and put his bags down.  
  
"Ah, can we help you?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
  
"I'm your new roomy!" pronounced the blonde kid smiling and looking for a bunk to sleep on. "The other rooms didn't have room for me, so the counselors looked around and said only four people were here and that there would be room for me here."  
  
"Look you can't stay here, it is full!" Kuwabara said trying to hide the other bunk so the kid wouldn't see it.  
  
"Thanks for showing me where the other bunk is, but I could see it already," spoke the kid staring at Kuwabara, "By the way my name is Ash, what are yours?"  
  
"Well I'm um... Kuwabara and Yusuke is the one snoring over there, the red head is Kurama and that short thing over there is Hiei." said Kuwabara.  
  
The kid walked over to the bunk that was next to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bunk and noticed a magazine that Kuwabara set down when he answered the door. It was a magazine called Spirit Weaponry, an equivalent of Popular Mechanics.  
  
"Jesus doesn't except people who dabble in the dark arts mister Kuwabara!" yelled Ash staring at Kuwabara in a dull way.  
  
"I don't dabble in the black arts!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"You said your name is Ash," continued Hiei, "Don't bother with things you can't comprehend!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll let the big guy judge and smite you down to hell were you all belong mister Kuwabara!" cried the boy lifting his head and turning around to unload his bags.  
  
While the boy turned his back on Kuwabara, he put his finger below his eye, pulled the skin down and stuck his tongue out at the kid. Kurama finished wrapping Hiei's hand and sat next to him. Kurama was happy to have helped Hiei with his hand; he'd do anything for his one true love. Kurama sat there day dreaming about him and Hiei; he was in his happy place again. Hiei clinched his hand into a fist a couple of times and then normal again. He thought to himself that Kurama did a pretty good job of wrapping his hand up and then it occurred to him that Kurama was always there for him and always trying to befriend him...  
  
A loud voice was heard from the intercom from outside. There were quite a few of them all around the camp so it magnified the sound three times louder. This was a different voice from anyone they heard from the camp; "We just want to welcome you again and... HEY let go of it, HEY stop it!" cried the voice.  
  
"Hey campers, having fun yet?" yelled over the intercom a very familiar voice. The voice was a little distorted from the arguing between the guy and the person. "Let me speak.... uh... argh! HERE ME ROAR!" said the familiar person fighting with the man.  
  
"S-S-Sorry about that, we were experiencing technical difficulties," said the man over the speakers, "Now that you're all settled in and have met your bunkmates it is time to come outside and gather around for a jolly good time and meet the rest of our huge group! It'll be fun-packed and afterward, it'll be dinnertime! So be out in five minutes!" said the man in an upbeat tone!  
  
Kuwabara looked out the window to see kids gathering outside their cabins. Ash already made himself scarce and left the cabin to mingle with other kids. Kuwabara tried waking Yusuke up but all Yusuke did was turn to his side and snored even louder. He kept poking at Yusuke's shoulder but he wouldn't wake up so Kuwabara stepped on his bottom bunk, grabbed Yusuke closer to him and gave him a noogie and that woke him up in an instant.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke growled.  
  
"We have to go outside now, that's what the guy said." Kuwabara uttered.  
  
"Good, I can see Keiko, you guys coming?" Yusuke said asking Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there, go ahead of us, I just want to check on Hiei's hand really quickly again." Kurama said.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The spring on the bed was sticking out and stabbed Hiei's hand." Kurama said lying to Yusuke.  
  
The door slamming shut, Kurama was alone with Hiei. Hiei got up and started to walk to the door but Kurama stopped him, he wanted to talk to him. "Hiei, I'm sorry I forced you into an agreement, if I had known that all this was going to happen, I would have never tried," explained Kurama, "but since your here, please remember what we talked about, don't hurt anyone. A- And try to have fun!"  
  
Hiei looked up to Kurama opening the door. Half way out the door, Hiei looked back at Kurama who was just standing there and whispered, "Thanks for fixing my hand." Hiei continued outside to follow Yusuke.  
  
Kurama was shocked but very touched by Hiei's thanks. Was he listening to Kurama? He walked out and walked with Hiei over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Keiko and Yusuke had already found each other and were very involved with each other, talking about how she was, her bunkmates, flirting and holding hands. Everyone was walking toward the huge campfire and around it was a huge stage and a couple of stands for people to sit on. Kurama, Hiei and the rest were able to get seats on the stands; they chose seats on the top while other kids packed around them. Once the stands were filled with kids, the others started to gather around the campfire but in safe distances. Four counselors walked up on stage, one with a speaker telling everyone to be careful because they were going to start the fire.  
  
Once that was done, the counselors began talking, telling stories around the campfire. Some of them were good, happy stories and others were scary stories but nevertheless, all the kids got into the stories, owing and awing at everything. Soon enough they started to sing again and Hiei just started to go mad.  
  
"Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya, kumbaya my lord, kumbaya." sang the counselors and kids. For about four minutes they all kept singing that song, this time Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama weren't singing, they all just sat there together with Hiei in silence. Yusuke and Keiko were whispering little things into each other's ears and Kuwabara was just sitting there looking around, looking at his fingers, and counting higher and higher. Kurama pulled his rose out of his hair and was smelling the sweet smell that came from it. Hiei was angry sitting there being useless.  
  
"Alright, alright, we will sing later! Right now though, let's all get to know each other, who wants to volunteer to go first?" asked a girl counselor. Every kid raised their hands, some even waving their hands dramatically to get attention. Hiei crossed his arms in a nauseated fashion.  
  
"You, you over there, the one in black, you look very upset or bored, thanks for volunteering." voiced another counselor.  
  
Hiei looked around as if they were talking to someone else, he did not want to go up to the stage, he was perfectly fine were he was.  
  
Another female counselor yelled, "Maybe he's shy, lets give him some motivation!"  
  
Everyone cheered for Hiei to get on the stage, but he just sat there, arms crossed looking at the children with the death stare. "Alright, I'm going to go up there and to encourage you personally!" said the other counselor. She walked up toward Hiei and he stood up. The only way out of it was to jump off from behind but the lady already made her way to Hiei before he could jump off. She put her hand on Hiei's shoulder and said, "Come on, don't be afraid, you'll be fine."  
  
"Hn." grunted Hiei. He had no choice, he had to go up on that stage and talk to the brats. The lady stood there waiting for him to start walking down to the stage, but Hiei just stood there and the lady just wouldn't take a hint. He looked at Kurama who was looking at him smiling. Hiei remember their talk so he started to walk down and she followed him patting his shoulder. Add another person on his death list!  
  
He walked past many children and all of them were giving him dirty hatred looks because he was chosen first. Up on stage a microphone on a stand stood. He walked up to it and a counselor told him to pick it up and tell everyone about himself. Hiei looked into the crowd and saw Kurama sticking his hands up in the air giving him two thumbs up. Hiei kept quiet and a counselor who was walking around told him smiling, "It is okay that your shy, just start with your name and go from there"  
  
"Hn... M-My name is Hiei and I'm a fire app..." Hiei began. That caught Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Kurama's attention and they all stood up waving no to him, to stop him before he said apparition or continued to talk about being a demon. Hiei caught on quickly to what they meant. "I mean a fire took the lives of my family and a couple dozen of my friends and I was the only one to survive because I jumped out of a third floor window. I broke my leg when I jumped and I could hear my family and friends screaming in complete and utter pain for help but I couldn't do anything but lay there in terror. A few of them made it outside though... engulfed in flames running around in circles. Burning, their flesh burning killing them slowly." said Hiei completely lying to everyone.  
  
All the children's faces that were giving him dirty looks turned into sympathetic looks and awed for him. The counselor's mouths were dropped down in shock. Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting a good laugh at it but they were trying not to laugh out loud because they didn't want to get caught.  
  
"We're soooo sorry little Hiei," spoke the fourth staff member, "We shouldn't have made you come up on stage, if you want you can go back to your seat, we are truely and completely sorry." Hiei made another mental note of that counselor for calling him, 'little' and added him on his death list.  
  
Returning to his seat, children whispered to him, "Sorry." They all felt sorry for him now and felt one hundred times worse for giving him mean looks. They wanted to hug him but didn't. Hiei just sat back down beside Kurama, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"I think we'll take a break, lets go and eat dinner, over to the cafeteria!" bellowed the counselors.  
  
"Follow us to the outdoor cafeteria kids." called out one of the other staff members.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
diamonddustx: hehehehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to all who have been reviewing, it means a lot. Please keep reviewing! 


	5. Crafts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... The last flower petal told me I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Breakfast will be served in ten minutes, come to the outdoor cafeteria and get in line, come while it's HOT!" happily voiced counselor Yoshihiro over the intercom.  
  
Kurama sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes to wake himself. He scratched his messy bed hair and yawned, "Ahhh! This is one of the most uncomfortable bed I've slept in."  
  
"What are you talking about, these beds are just fine, really high quality!" Kuwabara said putting on his shoes.  
  
Yusuke opened the door and walking into the cabin. "Man, was that a great night!" voiced the black haired teen.  
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Like I said, I was with Keiko." pronounced Yusuke grabbing his duffle bag to grab a new shirt.  
  
"So like what did you do?" asked Kuwabara wondering.  
  
"Hey a man never tells his friends about what goes on with his girlfriend and him.... ALL RIGHT, well we found a great spot where we could see the stars clearly and then we laid a blanket on the ground and laid down. We just looked up at the stars and talked all night long." smiled Yusuke. Yusuke slipped into a faded blue shirt and put his bag against the wall again. He went to the door and said," You heard the man, it's food time!"  
  
Kuwabara followed him and Ash had already left before Kuwabara, Kurama or Hiei woke up. Hiei was up too; of course before everyone woke up, he just laid on his bed staring at his hand that Kurama had fixed. Kurama climbed down the ladder to the ground. "It is a little chilly wouldn't you say Hiei?" asked Kurama. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" asked Kurama as he took some clothing out of his bag to put on.  
  
Hiei turned his head to see Kurama only in his boxers and a shirt. Kurama sat on the bunk next to his and Hiei's to put his pants on. Hiei turned his head away from Kurama and back on his hand. "Yeah... Morning." replied Hiei. Hiei thought it was inappropriate if he watched Kurama dress, so he looked away but he wanted too. Hiei always felt something for Kurama, even when they first met but he couldn't say a thing. He loved being around Kurama even if it was for one second; he found himself getting a little excited over the thought of Kurama getting dressed right in front of him.  
  
"Hiei, I didn't want to tell you earlier, but it seems like a good time," Kurama said with his head in his bag looking for something, "I bought you a shirt to wear." Kurama finally found it under all the other shirts and handed it to Hiei putting it on his belly.  
  
"Why did you buy me this thing?" asked Hiei holding it with two fingers as if it were something horrible and disgusting.  
  
"Because Hiei, I consider you a... very close friend." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Well don't! Friends only make things worse, you have to wait on them, worry about them, have them rely on you, it's a terrible concept that humans created." voiced Hiei.  
  
"Oh, so that is how you feel about it?" asked Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara ran over to the cabin and planted his face right on the screen door for fun. His face was a little mashed since he kept it there and he seemed really excited. He obviously interrupted a private conversation between Hiei and Kurama but he didn't notice and he said, "Hurry out guys, their giving out FREE pancakes!" Kuwabara released his hold on the door and ran away back over to Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"Hn." grunted Hiei standing up to walk out of the cabin and eat breakfast.  
  
"I would like you to consider me a friend Hiei, we've been through a lot, I thought..."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Hiei yelled. He thought to himself that Kurama was so sweet but why did he push away the only person he cared about when they started to talk about these things? He was grateful that Kurama bought him a gift but he thought this was for the best.  
  
"Please, at least wear the gift I got for you!" pleaded Kurama running over to Hiei holding the shirt. It meant a lot to him that Hiei would like his gift. He put his hands on Hiei's shoulders holding him back away from the door. He moved in closer and closer to Hiei's face. A kiss on his lips, Kurama wanted so bad but Hiei pushed him out of the way and walked outside. Kurama fell to the ground and sat there. He crawled over to their bunk, shirt in hand and cried into it.  
  
"There you are, you can cut in line if you want." Yusuke said seeing Hiei walk over to them.  
  
"He's not cutting in front of me! He isn't!" yelled Kuwabara. They were in the middle of the vast line of children, one by one making their selection of pancakes or waffles. Hiei walked over in front of Yusuke and Keiko and stepped in line. The kids all behind him all stopped talking when they saw Hiei, some of them walked over to him and whispered sorry to him about his parents and friends and others just gave more sad looks when they looked at Hiei. They didn't care if he cut in line, it was the least they could do for a traumatized kid.  
  
Kurama walked outside and saw the group all together. His cheeks were red and dry from crying. His eyes were a little teary but he wiped them away. He walked to the end of the long line of children and stood there waiting for the line to get shorter.  
  
It was an hour later and Kurama was still in line, exactly at the very end of the line. He tapped the ground with his foot every so often in annoyance. He could see kids taking their sweet ass time with figuring out whether they wanted pancakes or waffles. They'd grab a pancake and then look at the waffles, put the pancake down and grab the waffle. He thought to himself that at least they weren't touching it with their bare hands; they had tongs in their hands grabbing and picking at the food. Then, he noticed a little boy almost in slow motion reaching for the pancakes and then finally touching them with his dirty hands. He wanted to scream at the kid. Even all the other kids gasped or put their hands over their mouths when he touched the pancakes as if they were CDs and he was trying to make his selection of which CD is better than the other to buy.  
  
It took another half hour for Kurama to make it near the table with trays, forks, spoons and napkins. As he reached the food stand, all that was left were all the pancakes that were touched, one even had a bite mark on it. He cringed as he held the food tray in his hands. He grabbed the tong and poked at the food as if it were alive.  
  
"Over here!" yelled Keiko, waving her hand for Kurama to come over to their table. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of water instead of a small thing of milk.  
  
"We were wondering what happened to you." Kuwabara said after he put his orange juice down. "Didn't you see us?" he asked before sucking the rest of his beverage into his mouth.  
  
"No I didn't, I looked for you but I just thought I'd stand in line." lied Kurama in a believable tone. He looked at Hiei who was trying to cut his pancake with a plastic knife. He was applying too much pressure on the knife and it broke slapping him on the forehead.  
  
"WE got you a plate of food Kurama, Yusuke helped me." Keiko said pushing the tray closer to Kurama. Kurama was holding his plate still but threw it behind him hitting a camp counselor in the back of the head. The counselor fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke. Thanks Keiko, I was afraid I was going to eat dirty pancakes." Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we're all friends here, we should help each other! It might be a little cold now though." Keiko voiced.  
  
"Friends..." whispered Kurama. He sat down next to Kuwabara and started to eat the food Yusuke and Keiko got for him.  
  
After breakfast, counselors surrounded the cafeteria, all equipped with clipboards. Each one was finding different summer campers and putting them into groups. One of the counselors from the night before at the stage came by the table that the five were sitting at. He pointed at Kurama and Hiei to walk over to another table were six other kids sat. He then looked around at all the groups that were forming and then told Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara to go over to the other side of the cafeteria were five children sat.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara all waved at Kurama and Hiei good-bye and Kurama did the same. Hiei and Kurama didn't talk to each other; they just stayed silent and looked the other way. All the kids started talking to Hiei about how sorry they were to hear about his parents and friends.  
  
"Alright kids, you are going to be in a group together," started counselor Yoshihiro, "As a group the first thing you'll be able to do is pick your team name, and from now on you'll be a group so when you do group activities you'll stay together. So chose you name wisely, I'll be back in a few minutes to announce your names to everyone."  
  
"Well maybe... let's start with our names, Jesus doesn't want us to be strangers, lets hold hands and pray." spoke a kid in their group. The six kids in Kurama and Hiei's group grabbed hands and three children grabbed Hiei and Kurama's hands to form a circle. The same kid who suggested the idea sat between Kurama and Hiei. He grabbed both of their hands and started to pray loudly.  
  
When that was finished, all the kids began to tell them each other their names. Ryan, Orville, Ayumi, Crim, Beth and Fredward were all the other kids names. Kurama and Hiei were not in the mood to talk, but the kids stared at them and asked what Kurama's name was. They already knew Hiei's name so they left him alone. Finally Kurama told them his name after a few moments of akward staring.  
  
"I like totally think, like oh my god, like we'll call like our team name like Fairies wings!" cried Beth.  
  
"What about Team Chef Boyardee?" called out Orville.  
  
"Okay, this might sound a little funny but what about Team Mighty Christians?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Team Orbit, FABULOUS makes your breath feel clean, NO matter what!" said Crim.  
  
"Hmmm... Team BiggleBoggleBoop!" screamed Fredward.  
  
"Team Hikaru!" sang Ayumi.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stayed quiet so the other kids chose to do a vote of which name they were going to choose. Counselors were already giving the names of other teams like Team Alpo, Team Fried Rice, Team Philips, and Team Coin Jar to name a few of the groups that were assembled. A counselor walked over to Yusuke's group and announced that their team's name was Team Q-Tip! Finally after forty or so teams, a counselor walked up to Hiei and Kurama's team. "This is Team Chef Boyardee!" yelled the staff member at the top of his lungs.  
  
A counselor grabbed each group and took them to different places. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara's group went hiking. Kurama and Hiei's group went to the arts and crafts area to express themselves artistically and intellectually.  
  
"Alright kids, I'm going to leave you here, your assigned counselor is running a little late, but she'll be here soon." told counselor Gates.  
  
Everyone looked around at the crafts that were on the three wooden tables. Kurama was looking at the painting area and Hiei was poking at the clay block that was wrapped in plastic. A noise came from behind and it was their counselor. Kurama took a quick glance but didn't see the face of the person. Hiei was too interested in the clay.  
  
Creeping up on Hiei, the counselor started to put her hands up in the air to scare Hiei. Hiei didn't notice and had punched through the clay leaving a huge hole through the middle. "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!" whispered the counselor. Hiei was trying to put the clay back together so that he wouldn't get caught.  
  
"Hn." scolded Hiei at the clay.  
  
"Red rum, red rum!" whispered the counselor a little louder. The other children noticed what the counselor was doing and started to giggle and laugh. Firmly putting her hands on Hiei's shoulders she screamed, "OOGA BOOGA WOOGA, ROAR I SCARE YOU!"  
  
Hiei turned around and dully looked at the woman. He noticed who it was and gave her the death stare. Should he add her on his death list... oh yeah! He just looked at her and walked away, otherwise he would of told her off with his telepathy. He was still abiding by Kurama's wishes.  
  
The counselor walked up behind Kurama to try and scare him too. She walked over to him stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs on her eyebrows pulling up her eyes meanwhile her fingers were waving in the sky. "Hello Boton!" Kurama said turning around right as she tried scaring him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" screamed Boton falling to the ground.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well... I can't really tell you." Boton insisted.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kurama.  
  
"TELL HIM OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH OF TORTURE WITH A TOOTHPICK!" yelled Hiei in Boton's mind.  
  
"WELL, well, I mean Koenma sent me here just in case there was any reason he needed you guys. He told me to call you guys if he really needed you with a case Plus he told me to watch over you guys." Boton said in a fast pace.  
  
"Alright, so you're posing as a counselor." whispered Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, but that's our secret." Boton whispered back. "Alright children, time for crafts and art."  
  
On the ground lay eight wooden stumps to sit on, so Team Chef Boyardee sat in all the seats. Boton, Counselor Boton took charge and told them that they were going to be working on clay statues, painting, and wood crafts. They all started on clay sculptures and Boton opened the bags, cut blocks of clay for everyone and gave it to them. She told them to make something of most importance to them. Well make it symbolic and yes, Boton had never touched clay until then or taught a class for it.  
  
It started just fine, everyone sitting down, forming their clay into what ever they had imagined. Kurama sat there, he didn't know what to make. Hiei on the other hand grabbed more and more clay and was actually making a statue of something. Kurama looked at him, he didn't not like talking to Hiei or being near him. He didn't like being mad at him. So he thought of something he could make with his clay. He didn't have enough so he cut a little bit more off of the huge chunk of it and took it away. He started to form an oval shape with his clay.  
  
Boton walked back and fourth observing each kid and demon with what they were making and helping them if they needed help. Hiei's clay became as high as his waist. Kurama's clay ended up becoming a mask. He grabbed a pen from Boton and began to mark his mask. He made a eye on the forehead of the mask to symbolize his one and only Hiei.  
  
On the other hand, Hiei was working up and down on his creation. It was long, big, had a bulb on top of the stick like figure. After he added a few more pieces of clay to the top of the sculpture, he was done.  
  
Boton looked shocked at Hiei's creation and slide over to him. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered in Hiei's ear, "What is it? It looks like a penis thing."  
  
"It's a rose dimwit!" grunted Hiei looking over at Kurama who was still putting the finishing touches on his mask.  
  
"Oh I guess I can see it," Boton said walking around it back and fourth, "Now it looks like a..."  
  
"Finish that sentence and I'll stab you with it." Hiei growled.  
  
"Alright class, time to put those hands of yours down and clean them off by the river." Boton said taking the kids over to the river to clean their hands. "Once we're done, we'll work on wood crafts."  
  
"Like what are we going to like do Miss. Counselor, like tell us, okay." stated Beth.  
  
"Birdhouses, just be careful not to chop your little hands off with the saw." Boton said.  
  
"COOL! I wanna see a bloody hand!" yelled Orville.  
  
"That is just not right Orville." said Ayumi letting her hands wave through the flowing water.  
  
"Kid, don't be in a rush to see a body part get cut off, understand." Boton replied.  
  
"Alright Miss. Counselor lady ma'am. But I sure can't wait now to see it happen, do you think Jesus will grant me my whish to see it?" asked Orville.  
  
"Jesus would never allow that!" screamed Ryan. "He loves even the most useless body parts that you have!"  
  
"Why do you have a huge bump on your head Miss. Counselor?" asked Fredward.  
  
"Well I was standing in the cafeteria earlier at breakfast time and this table tray and full water bottle hit my head." Boton murmured rubbing the bump on her head. Kurama's eyes became wide and he whistled over to Hiei to wash his hands.  
  
They returned to the crafts tables and they started to work on their birdhouses. They put their protective goggles on, then listened to Boton explain how dangerous the saw supposedly was and how it could harm you physically. Kurama worked fast on his birdhouse to finish early. Hiei walked over to Kurama and stood by him to make his birdhouse.  
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei and Hiei looked at Kurama with a little more affectionate than he ever did with anyone. Hiei made his wooden block into a circle and cut a hole in it enough to forcibly shove a bird in it, killing it instantly. Kurama glued all the pieces of wood together to make his birdhouse and then drilled a hole in the front big enough for any bird to fit in. He even added a little perch for the birds on his birdhouse for were the birdseeds would go. After everyone was done Boton moved them to the painting stations.  
  
An hour went by, the sounds of nature only making the noise; everyone was quiet and concentrating on their paintings. Some of the children were painting their surroundings while a couple of the kids painted what they thought Jesus really looked like. One of the children painted a bag of his favorite snack, Hello Panda. Hiei painted the whole canvas black and distortedly painted a rose on purpose so no one would be able to know he was painting it for Kurama. Kurama painted a garden of red roses from his house but straight in the middle of the painting, he painted Hiei's jagan eye, only big enough to see but not notice. He even outlined the whole painting in black fire to represent Hiei. The only thing that Kurama and Hiei had on their paintings that each one put on their own was a heart. Hiei painted a real heart on the left top corner of his painting to show that he loved Kurama. Kurama just painted the shape of a heart on his painting on the right side to show his love for Hiei.  
  
"Well guys, looks like we're all done. Doesn't everyone feel just chipper!" Boton said examining each kids painting.  
  
"Yeah!" replied the six children  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that, what about you Hiei and Kurama?" asked Boton. All the children turned to look at Hiei and Kurama to see it they were just as 'chipper' as they were.  
  
"I feel much better now." Kurama said looking at Hiei smiling.  
  
"What he said." grunted Hiei crossing his arms.  
  
"Alright, lets pack things up alright. It's lunch time, and after that, I was told that you'll get some free time to hang out and then we'll continue with activities!" said Boton throwing all the craft supplies in the trash can.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
diamonddustx: WOW, that was long! I hope you laughed, cried (that part hopefully not), ate popcorn while reading this chapter and enjoyed it! Just as long as you enjoyed it, I'll be happy, but don't forget to review please! Thank you! 


	6. Basement

Disclaimer: I'm eating a nummy ice cream float, but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Okay, I got the idea for this chapter from Munkey-Woman's review about how bible camps are like worse than occults, lol. Beware of the steaminess of this chapter! Even though this story takes place in the summer here is the Halloween special! It sidetracks from the main plot but I'll get to Kurama and Hiei's relationship very soon!  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"I wonder where that Ash goes off at night.... he's always sneaking off." stated Yusuke suspiciously.  
  
"Well just be glad he isn't bothering us." Kurama said lying on his bed fully awake but too lazy to get up and get ready for the day.  
  
"And what I say to that is, let's get some breakfast!" Kuwabara started, "I'm hungry and that counselor person hasn't called everyone out for breakfast yet!"  
  
"Sounds good." Yusuke replied.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara left still in their pajamas and just put shoes on. Kurama got out of bed and did the same thing, just putting shoes on; he needed to take a shower today. He looked at Hiei who was on his side facing the wall. He was curled up without any covers on, just lying there with his black clothing on. Kurama looked at his painting he hanged up near the bunk bed that he painted a couple days ago. Hiei's statue stood in between the bunk bed and the wall to hide it a bit.  
  
"Hiei... Hiei are you asleep?" Kurama asked grabbing Hiei's shoulder. He gently pushed on it a couple of times but Hiei didn't respond back. "Hiei, it's time to wake up, lets get breakfast before there is a long line and we have to wait."  
  
Kurama nudged on Hiei's shoulder a couple more times and Hiei finally woke up jumping on Kurama. Kurama fell to the floor and Hiei on top of him. Kurama was a little shocked that Hiei jumped on him and was pretty much laying on him but he enjoyed it.  
  
"Oh.. It's you fox..." Hiei grunted getting off Kurama.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you." Kurama replied getting up.  
  
"Hn. I was asleep, you woke me up!" Hiei growled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama sighed. "Well I'm going outside to get in line for breakfast with the rest of the group, want me to wait?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Leave, I don't need you waiting on me." Hiei murmured. He sat back down on his bed and grumbled, "I'll be here for a moment, go away."  
  
"Alright, I'll get you a plate if you late alright." Kurama suggested. He yawned and then stretched his arms out then walked out to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko.  
  
Hiei sat there looking around and then laid down back on his still warm bed.  
  
"What happened to half pint?" Kuwabara asked Kurama who just joined them in line.  
  
"Oh he said he was going to be in the cabin for a while." Kurama said.  
  
"He better not be looking at my magazines!" Kuwabara yelled and started to walk back to the cabin.  
  
"Like you have anything he'd be interested in." yelled Yusuke back at Kuwabara.  
  
"He wouldn't waste his time on such trivial things." Kurama voiced.  
  
"Yeah... I guess your right." Kuwabara agreed going back in line.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko waited in line. None of the food was out yet but they had made it in the very beginning of line, only a handful of kids were in front of them. Hiei finally walked out of the cabin smelling the fresh morning air. He began walking over to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of their group. He saw all the kids gathering in line as the announcement for breakfast finished over the intercom. He slowly walked over to Kurama who was talking to Keiko about roses. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him in a weird way, almost in terror.  
  
"Hey." said Yusuke staring at Hiei weirdly.  
  
Turning around, Kurama saw Hiei and said, "Hello Hiei!!! I.. I didn't expect you to wear that." He was happy that Hiei was wearing the shirt he gave him. He thought that Hiei must have considered him a friend.  
  
"That looks good on you Hiei." uttered Keiko.  
  
"Thanks." whispered Kurama at Hiei for wearing the shirt.  
  
"Hn..." grunted Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets get our breakfast the cooks are bringing out the food now." Kuwabara interrupted grabbing a tray for everyone but Kurama and Hiei. Kurama had already grabbed a tray for Hiei and himself. On the breakfast menu was scrabbled eggs, over-easy eggs, omelets and bacon or sausage. It looked inviting for everyone, the steam coming off the hot eggs, bacon and sausage. Another cook took out a large container filled with milk, orange juice and apple juice. Everyone grabbed their food and found a good table to sit at.  
  
After ten minutes or so, Orville walked over to Kurama and Hiei and pronounced, "We're supposed to be eating together as a team! Team Chef Boyardee!"  
  
"Uh huh... I'm sorry," Kurama started looking at the child, "We don't have to, and this isn't exactly a activity."  
  
"Everything here is a activity! We should even be sharing bunks together! I'm going to talk to the counselors about that." yelled Orville.  
  
"Just shut up and eat your breakfast somewhere else kid." blurted Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah little one." Kuwabara insisted helping his friend.  
  
"Great one Kuwabara." said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
After they finished their breakfast, dumped their trash in the trash bin and put their trays up, they started to walk around because children who just sat there already took their table away. They decided to walk to their cabin and wait for what was to come this day. Upon getting to their cabin Boton ran over to the group almost colliding into everyone. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko all fell to the ground seeing Boton right in front of them. (Anime style fall)  
  
"Howdy duty guys!" voiced a happy Boton.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" asked Yusuke getting up from the ground.  
  
"Oh you know... OH you don't. I see you didn't tell them." Boton spoke looking at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"You guys knew she was here and didn't tell us!" scolded Kuwabara!  
  
"As a counselor I can not permit any form of fight," Boton took out her guide book from her pocket and continued, "Section ninety, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine point nine, this guide book says that if any fighting occurs on in the vicinity of the camp grounds that you will be judged and prosecuted and blah blah blah! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" yelled Boton.  
  
"So why are you here?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
"I told Koenma that you guys and Keiko were going to a summer camp so Koenma told me to watch you guys and call you if he needed your services, if there was a case or something..." Boton mumbled waving her hand up and down.  
  
"Really now, hmmm...." Kuwabara started but was interrupted by Boton.  
  
"Actually, he never told me that!"  
  
"Then perhaps you'd like to tell us why your really here." gently spoke Kurama.  
  
"Well, I felt a little left out." Boton said throwing her arms out to show how much she felt left out.  
  
"I see." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Well I got to do stuff since I'm a bouncer at this camp... what a funny little place you go to every year Kurama." Boton said running off.  
  
"I don't go here every year." yelled Kurama. "Plus your a counselor not a... oh what's the use."  
  
"Today is a full church service all day! Come to the church all campers and be prepared to do some AWSOME praying to that heavenly Jesus so high in the sky looking down on us! Pray to the lord, PRAY!" yelled a counselor a little too over excited on the intercom.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled everyone looking at each other.  
  
Eight o'clock at night came. Yusuke walked Keiko to her cabin and then they kissed. He waited til she went inside and when she opened the door, a bunch of girls started to awe at her. Once she was inside, he ran over to catch up with the guys to walk to their cabin. The walked to their cabin and inside it, Ash lay on his bed welcoming everyone. Everyone wondered how he got to the cabin before everyone else did. The four guys said their hellos to the practically known stranger they bunked with.  
  
"Well I'm going to be taking a nice shower, so I'll see you guys later." said Kurama grabbing a smaller bag, towel and clothing from his duffle bag.  
  
"Thankfully, I already took mine today!" Yusuke replied.  
  
"I'm heading there too!" Kuwabara muttered grabbing his stuff as well.  
  
"Don't drop the soap Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke laughing hysterically.  
  
"God doesn't like those kind of foul and crude jokes mister Yusuke!" screamed Ash staring coldly at him.  
  
"Hiei are you going to be taking a bath as well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted back.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later." Yusuke said grabbing a CD player from his duffle bag.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara left the cabin with Hiei following them. They were off to take their showers. Yusuke was left along with Ash who was staring at him. He just popped in one of his favorite CDs in to his CD player, which was Twins and jammed out to their music. He ignored Ash who was still staring at him but put a magazine in front of his face to ignore Yusuke who was now singing out loudly. Ash was reading a magazine called How to successfully resurrect Jesus by using evil for dummies and turned his back on Yusuke.  
  
"I'm an instrument of Jesus!" cried Ash still reading the magazine. Yusuke just kept ignoring him...  
  
At the men's bathroom, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were alone at the shower area. There were eight stalls to go to and each one took different ones. Hiei took off his shirt showing his bare chest and gave it back to Kurama; then he preceded into his stall clothing the door and throwing his pants off at Kurama. It flew into his face, so he took it off his head and put it down on a bench. Kurama ran into his own stall because he started to get excited that Hiei was naked and in the next stall, he took his cloths off and turned the water on. Steam began to fill the room up as the three men took their showers and Kurama forgot at first that he had bought extra shampoo and soap for Hiei. So Kurama slipped hair shampoo, face and body soap to Hiei who didn't have any. Kurama finished first and dried off and came out to get dressed; Hiei and Kuwabara weren't finished yet and no one was around so he took the towel off and dressed.  
  
"You'll die for your sins!" whispered a voice from some where in the room.  
  
Kurama looked around but didn't see anyone there, nor could he really see since all the steam was covering the air. "Kuwabara, Hiei did you say something just then?" asked Kurama but no response was given. He walked around to see if someone was there but no one was. Again he heard the same voice, Kurama couldn't quiet tell what it was saying.  
  
He brushed it off thinking he was hearing things and he went to brush his teeth. Hiei finished and walked out of the stall and grabbed for his pants but nothing was there, it was missing. Kurama had left a towel out for Hiei so he wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Walking over to Kurama, Hiei grunted, "Where is my pants? What did you do to it?"  
  
"I put them in the bench." Kurama stuttered looking at Hiei only dressed with a towel. "Here is another shirt for you to wear, until I clean your black sweater and the shirt I gave you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei growled going back to the shower room, he looked at the benches but his pants weren't there, so he walked back to Kurama. "You fool, it isn't there!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"But I put them there!" Kurama replied walking over to the bench to find that it was missing. "Kuwabara did you take Hiei's pants?  
  
There was no response; steam came from his stall and the sound of running water. Kurama then knocked on the door, "Did you take his pants?" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Huh... NO why would I want pants I couldn't fit in!" Kurama yelled back.  
  
The two looked for it some more and couldn't find it so they left the building to go back to the cabin. Hiei wore a red shirt and a towel on his waist while Kurama was fully dressed in his pajamas.  
  
"What are you doing in a towel?" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Someone stole his pants. Here, let me get you a pair of mine, it'll be baggy on you but at least you'll have something to wear." spoke Kurama going into his bag. Ash took his face from his magazine and looked at the two men and then continued back on his magazine. "Here you go I hope you don't mind the design of rubber duckys on them."  
  
"Whatever." Hiei growled as he started to let loose his towel, Kurama ran in front of him with his towel to block him from dropping the towel on the ground showing him half naked.  
  
"Hiei, you can't just get dressed like that in front of people!" proclaimed Kurama.  
  
"Dude, please don't do that!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei didn't think of his privacy or anything, just putting the pants on. He felt very happy that Kurama felt the need to protect him. Hiei put on the pajamas that were a little too baggy on him because they were too long for him.  
  
"Feel better?" Kurama asked as Hiei put his hand on the towel for Kurama to put away.  
  
He just went on his bed and lay there. Yusuke took his earphones off and asked, "Where is Kuwabara?"  
  
"He is still taking a shower that I know of." Kurama replied getting on to his bunk.  
  
"Well, anyways we should get some Zs so I'm turning the light off!" said Yusuke jumping off his bunk. He turned the lights off and jumped back in bed and put his earphone back on. He was listening to Ogata Megumi. (hehehehe)  
  
It was a while since Yusuke turned the lights off; Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke lay in their beds awake. Ash slowly got up looking around and got up thinking everyone was asleep. He took baby steps out of the cabin and ran off.  
  
"There he goes! Let's follow him." whispered Yusuke.  
  
"Alright, but Kuwabara still isn't here." Kurama said getting out of bed.  
  
"Oh well, let's go."  
  
Hiei got out of bed too and followed the two who were following Ash. Ash was running toward the main office for the camp but every now and then he'd look around suspiciously and then go tree-to-tree trying to hide his every move. As they followed him they saw Kuwabara sitting by the lake. They ran over to him really fast.  
  
"Hey, what are your doing, that kid left, come on." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Yukina loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not..." continued Kuwabara picking petals from a flower. "I miss her Urimeshi!"  
  
"Now isn't the time to be mopping about that! Are you coming to follow this kid or what?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
The four of them slowly made it to the main office of the campgrounds. They walked up the stairs and looked into the windows, no one was there, and it was completely dark inside. Kurama reached for the door but it was left open. Each one walking into the building, looking around they'd try not to stumble on anything. Kuwabara found a door in the back of the little building and opened it, there was light coming from it and there were stairs leading down. So the four men followed the path to find their bunkmate.  
  
Chanting was being spoken from down below. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked slowly down each step trying not to make any noise. Ash's voice could be heard and then others repeating what he said. They were in the basement of the main office. There were barrels inside, boxes of paperwork, stacks of bibles on many of the shelves and crossed galore. Kuwabara walked behind a barrel and hit it by accident and Ash heard it.  
  
"WHO DARES COME IN HERE? Roared Ash.  
  
Hiei jumped out in his rubber ducky pajamas and tried striking the kid but went through him. Kurama grabbed his rose from his hair to bring out his rose whip! He tried whipping at the kid but it just fazed through him.  
  
"AH HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" Ash screamed in laughter.  
  
"He must be a ghost!" said Yusuke.  
  
"GET THEM!" cried Ash at his minions.  
  
Kuwabara's spirit sword was in his hands and slash at the kid but again the same result happened; it didn't touch the kid. Yusuke didn't want to try to blast it to kingdom come because he'd destroy the whole place so he couldn't do much except for find a solution. He started to look around for anything that could hurt the kid. Another ghost floated over and flung him across the room by pushing Yusuke. A different ghost had made one of the bookcases fall on Kuwabara covering him in bibles.  
  
"AHHH!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"YOU CAN'T STOP OUR ACCULT OF GOD! OUR EVIL, IT'LL COVER THE EARTH WITH HIS LOVE!" screamed Ash and his minions. Soon all four men were thrown across the room far away from each ghost. They started chanting again about serving Jesus in their evil ways, to spread word about him through evil ways. You could say their intentions were good but they were just evil. Hiei noticed his missing pants on an altar with three other objects. A CD of Yusuke's, the same exact one he was listening to when Ash was staring at him; Kuwabara's magazine and one of Kurama's white shirts. "WE CALL YOU JESUS, DO OUR BIDDINGS! KILL THESE FOOLS!!!"  
  
A bright and blinding white light appeared. A little orb lay on the middle of the altar from what Hiei noticed and he went for it. Fist covered in flame, Hiei threw his arm down smashing it up! The force from destroying it pushed him back and he fell on Kurama. Hiei lifted himself off Kurama by a few inches and stared into his eyes. Kurama had his hand on Hiei's back; they just stared into each other's eyes. Hiei got off of him and looked back at the ghosts giving them the death stare.  
  
"NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE!!!!" bellowed Ash as he started to dissipate into nothing. His minions already disappeared. A light figure stood upon the altar with his hands out in the air, he was smiling and then gave two big thumbs up at Hiei. Kuwabara noticed another orb and ran over to the figure and with his spirit sword destroyed it too. Ash had turned into nothing and the bright scary figure imploded into a small little orb and then blew up. Everyone looked relieved, and Hiei was really happy to have gotten some fighting done on this trip.  
  
"So he was a ghost." said Kuwabara looking at his surrounds.  
  
"We should leave before we get caught." Kurama spoke.  
  
"Y-Yeah, who would of thought we were bunking with a ghost, you'd think we would have sensed it." Yusuke spoke aloud wondering.  
  
"Should we clean this mess up?" Kuwabara asked putting up the bookcase.  
  
"It's not our mess to clean up." Hiei said. As they began to leave a part of the wall fell showing seven skeletons scattered around a small chamber. They left the building with their missing belongings in hands back to their cabin to get a good night sleep.  
  
"Why do you think he was doing that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well I don't know but he was using evil forces to call upon whatever that white glowing figure was." replied Kurama.  
  
"Wow, this is a messed up place, to think an evil occult worshiping Jesus and I thought they called this a summer bible camp!" uttered Kuwabara.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
diamonddustx: That was a little weird(alright too weird, but weird is good) I admit but it was the Halloween chapter, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Please don't forget to review! Soon I would like reader participation, got a camp idea for the gang to go through, and then tell me and I'll integrate it in the story! (Please keep them clean and nothing dealing with Hiei and Kurama's relationship as I have what is to come for them all planned out!) 


	7. Lake

Disclaimer: Here it comes... my deepest darkest secret that I could never tell anyone... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Whoa... what a weird dream I had... Something about ghosts and a bright figure giving us two thumbs up..." Kurama said jumping from the top bunk. He had taken a nap and had just woken up.  
  
"That sounds just weird and stupid enough already!" uttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, but Hiei would of been happy if it were real." laughed Kurama.  
  
"Hn." grunted Hiei rolling his eyes. So Kurama dreamed about him, what kind of things Hiei thought to himself hoping they were good dreams. He wondered if Kurama dreamt about anything with him, did he also having these strong feelings?  
  
"Hiei in my dream you kicked some ghost ass in rubber ducky pajamas!" giggled Kurama at the thought of Hiei in his pajamas. Hiei smirked and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well I hear today is a whole other church service, isn't that just great?" sarcastically spoke Yusuke.  
  
"Damn." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Well I'm skipping it, while all of those bible thumpers are at their church I'm going to be at the lake with Keiko!" voiced Yusuke grabbing swimming trunks out of his bag. "See you guys later!"  
  
"I wonder if that is all this summer bible camp will be able about." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well see ya!" yelled Yusuke out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" cried Kuwabara running after Yusuke.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing today Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, I'm sure you don't want to go to that service. I know I'm going to skip it as well.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara were having a water fight in the pool. They were having a blast splashing water at each other, just like if they were little kids. Keiko and Yusuke teamed up and were after Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey guys that's not fair!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't yell! You don't want us getting caught!" said Keiko.  
  
"But the church is near the cafeteria and that isn't close by." Kuwabara replied splashing some water at Keiko's face.  
  
"That's true..." Keiko thought out loud flicking water back at Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke was floating in the water looking up at the sky. "Hey guys... have you noticed anything strange going on with Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
"No, what do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well it seems something is going on between the two of them."  
  
"Huh, I don't quiet catch what your saying." Kuwabara said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Never mind..." sighed Yusuke throwing water at Kuwabara.  
  
"Well they are friends right?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Hiei has no friends! Imagine if he had friend, HAHAHAHAHA!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"That's mean!" Keiko yelled. She continued her assault on Kuwabara dumping water on him.  
  
Kurama and Hiei left the cabin and walked over to the lake were a water fight was occurring. Kurama walked around over to the dock and sat down while Hiei followed him.  
  
"Hey guys. Do you mind if we join you?" asked Kurama taking his shirt off, jumping in the lake. A big ripple ran into the water when he jumped in. As he popped his head out of the water, he began slapshing it on Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh you want a piece of this eh?" Yusuke laughed. Hiei stood watching them have a good time. He watched Kurama splashing water at the other three; he was transfixed on just the topless Kurama.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Keiko looking at Hiei. Hiei just turned his back away from them and sat at the other side of the dock. Keiko and the others started to have their water fight again and Hiei would look back occasionally to look at Kurama. Kurama was laughing with the rest of them and then held his breath and dunked himself in the water. He swam slowly over to where Hiei was. Right underneath him he could see Hiei's legs dangling over the water. Kurama got up to get some air and went back down. Hiei looked back again and noticed that only Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara were there spraying water at each other. Suddenly Kurama jumped out of the water grabbing Hiei's legs and push him into the water. Hiei completely not paying attention because he was wondering what happened to Kurama slammed into the water. He hurried back up to get some air and saw Kurama giggling. Hiei was a little pissed at Kurama. He was fully wet and gave Kurama the evil eye.  
  
"What did you do that for fox?" scolded Hiei while Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara were laughing hysterically.  
  
"It didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself so I thought I'd get you in the water." Kurama said smiling. He then splattered some water on Hiei challenging him to a water fight. Hiei jumped for Hiei to dunk him into water; he accepted the challenge. They swam back over to the other three and had a big water duel with each other. Everyone was having a great time even Hiei! After an hour of just goofing off, a bunch of kids ran over to the lake and jumped in throwing their towels on the ground behind them. Making waves ripple throw the water and splashing it on the gang, they initiated a huge assault on the children with a water fight. The children responded to their water fight by surrounding the five and attacking them with various water fighting techniques. Laughter could be heard from a distance and more kids began to gather to participate in the fun.  
  
Kurama got out of the lake over to his towel. He ran it on top of his hair trying to dry it a bit. He sat back at the dock watching everyone. He noticed that Hiei had stopped participating. Kurama waved at Hiei to have a good time but Hiei thought that Kurama wanted him to sit with him so he started to come over to Kurama. Hiei grabbed onto the wood and pulled himself up by Kurama. Kurama handed him another towel to dry off. Soon they left, Kurama yelling at Yusuke and the others that they were going back to the cabin. Dinnertime was coming soon and Kurama thought that it would be best to go now so they could take a shower before everyone else did.  
  
Inside the cabin Hiei walked over to his bunk and sat down. The towel was still around his upper body and his hair lay flat against his face. He pushed it away from his face but it would just fall back down. Kurama closed the door and started to walk over to Hiei. Yusuke left his CD player and CD case on the floor and Kurama didn't notice it and he tripped over it falling over to Hiei. Pushing Hiei down on his bunk, Kurama didn't mean to. Both still wet, laying on each other, Kurama looked at Hiei. He touched Hiei's hair putting his fingers through it.  
  
"Hiei..." whispered Kurama staring into Hiei's eyes.  
  
Hiei's heart was beating really fast. Kurama could almost feel Hiei's heart beat as he lay on top of his partner. Hiei tried getting up but Kurama stayed on top of him, keeping him down. Hiei's hand touched Kurama's cheek holding it and Kurama moved his face against it pushing on it while he closed his eyes in pleasure. Hiei slowly lifted his head off of his lumpy mattress over to Kurama's. Kurama had his eyes closed and when he opened them, Hiei took his lips onto Kurama's kissing him softly. Kurama's eyes opened wide but then leisurely closed in shock but complete bliss. Hiei moved his other hand onto Kurama's other cheek still kissing him passionately. Hiei opened his eyes seeing Kurama's facial reaction, he looked satisfied so he lifted his head back up and kissed Kurama on the lips for a second time. Kurama felt Hiei's lips on his again but started pushing up uncomfortably.  
  
"Hiei... Hie..." murmured Kurama pushing up from Hiei.  
  
Kurama leaped out of the bed, away from Hiei and looked at him. Hiei moved up a little bit smiling at Kurama. He sat up going to pull at his shirt so he'd fall back down but Kurama was in shock and backed off and started to cry. Hiei didn't know what happened, did he make Kurama feel unhappy? That was the last thing he wanted to do to Kurama, he was worried about Kurama and it showed. Kurama ran out of the cabin leaving Hiei there.  
  
"Kurama!" yelled Hiei trying to run after Kurama but as he ran toward the door, the screen door slammed into his face.  
  
Running over to the men's bathroom, Kurama found an empty stall and locked it; he sat on to closed toilet putting his feet up on it too. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to cry uncontrolibly. He was so happy, he knew how Hiei felt about him... finally after all these years he now knew but why did he push away. He finally got what he wanted but panicked and ran away. Kurama wanted to go back to embrace Hiei but he couldn't because he didn't want to face Hiei. Meanwhile Hiei ran over to the lake to find out if Kurama had gone back there. Running around the lake over to the group he saw a bunch of counselors pouring water on to a baby's head. He almost stopped to see what they were doing but he had more important matters to attend to. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara noticed him running over onto the dock.  
  
"Have you seen Kurama!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"No we haven't, didn't he go back to the cabin with you?" asked Keiko.  
  
"He did."  
  
"Why is there something wrong." asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn, no, it's none of your business!" stated Hiei giving him the death stare. He ran off again in search for Kurama. As Hiei left the lake, a strange man in a hockey mask walked by him.  
  
"See I told you something strange was going on between those two!" arrogantly pronounced Yusuke.  
  
"So you did, so what do you think is going on." Keiko asked.  
  
"Somthing more than just a friendship I think." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Well if they are, we should support them no matter what and maybe it'll be good for Hiei to open up more." Keiko replied.  
  
"I want nothing to do with that mess!" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other and then at Kuwabara, they began splashing water at him again. "Hey! HEY!"  
  
Hiei looked at the outdoor cafeteria but no sign of Kurama so he ran over to where they had arts and crafts a couple of days ago. Since he was there he checked at the river; Kurama was not there but Hiei continued to search for his love. He even went up a trail they walked the day before, but he wasn't there. He started to get tired from running so he began to walk around. He thought, it was unlike him to do something like that and maybe he scared Kurama, but he did kiss him back. He started thinking of all the different possibilities to why Kurama did what he did, should he have waited for Kurama to make the first move? Hiei just couldn't wait any longer; he had to get his feelings out to Kurama. He just couldn't hold it any longer he loved Kurama so much.  
  
He thought about the bathrooms. Kurama heard the door open and stopped crying; he tried being as quiet as he could. He looked around trying to see if he could see anyone through the space through the door and the stall. He didn't see anyone and his eyes were filled with tears making his sight blurry so he whipped them off. He looked again but only heard footsteps; he didn't know who was in the bathroom with him. Hiei ran and searched into the shower room first, still no sign of Kurama. He ran back into the bathroom and looked under each stall but didn't see anyone's feet there so he assumed no one was there. So he looked at a mirror, an image of himself staring back; he felt disgusted with himself that he made Kurama run away crying. He looked away from the mirror and left to go back to the cabin.  
  
"Hiei, is that you?" Kurama whimpered as the door shut. He unlocked the door and looked out, Hiei had already gone. He felt terrible for what he did, but he didn't know why he did it, why he pulled away from the person he loved the most.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
diamonddustx: Poor Hiei... *cries* Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the last chapter... I didn't care for it much either so I just turned it into a dream chapter. Well don't forget to review! 


	8. Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Everyone was gathered at the stage for a bible camp meeting by the stage. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara sat were they first sat at the night Hiei almost told everyone in the camp that he was a fire apparition. All the counselors gathered up on stage including Boton. Kurama was late and saw the group and sat next to Kuwabara. Hiei was missing since the day before and Kurama didn't know where Hiei could have gone but he searched for Hiei and couldn't find him. He was very mad at himself and he wanted to find Hiei so badly to apologize but where did Hiei go? The counselors started some happy children's church music in the background. Some of them started to dance a little, clap their hands or sing, they were all happy. Kurama was depressed and sad about what happened yesterday with Hiei. Kurama was wanting to make it up to Hiei!  
  
"Alright AWESOME campers! Why don't we play a game of treasure hunt, won't it be just AWESOME!" cried out a counselor.  
  
"YAY!" screamed all the children raising their hands in the sky in excitement.  
  
"Isn't it just AWESOME to see such awesome spirit in the crowd today!" called another counselor over filled with joy in her heart.  
  
"Now y'all will be getting together in y'all teams since this is an awesome activity, ain't that right fellas!" said this one counselor over the microphone.  
  
"If you will assemble into your groups, we'll hand out to each team a paper brown bag and a piece of paper with all of the items you'll need to search for." said counselor Yoshihiro showing everyone a bag and paper. "So if you will everyone, get into your groups in a orderly fashion and wait for further instructions.  
  
Once the counselor had said that each and every kid ran around wildly like a herd of cattle running around as if they were going to get chosen to get killed and become beef. After a few moments of kids running around trying to find everyone in their group and with the counselors trying to slow them down, everyone was in their team. Counselors walked over to a team at a time giving them instructions, their paper brown bag and paper. When all the teams were given what they were needed they waited for counselor Yoshihiro to ring the bell for them to start.  
  
"Like oh my god, we are like, totally like missing like a team member. Like what should we like do?" asked Beth.  
  
"Hiei his name was... umm KuRAMa, what happened to Hiei." asked Fredward.  
  
"My name is pronounced Kurama!" blurted Kurama.  
  
"Kurama where is Hiei." again asked Fredward.  
  
"He's gone... he is sick and he won't be able to participate in the event so we'll just have to deal with out him sadly." said Kurama trying to hold back tears.  
  
"YOU MEAN HE DIED!" cried Team Chef Boyardee.  
  
"What?" Kurama yelled.  
  
"You mean he past on, died, went bye bye, hit the floor, croaked, became reincarnated, took his last breath, went to eternal sleep, flat lined..." Crim spoke being interrupted by Kurama.  
  
"NO he didn't die." said Kurama.  
  
"Lets all put our hands together and pray for our lost brother." whispered Orville.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, HE DIDN'T DIE!" screamed Kurama on the top of his lungs.  
  
"You know it isn't funny to joke about death like that!" bellowed Ryan.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't right, you can go to hell and that isn't the most awesome place you wanna go" continued Ayumi.  
  
Kurama grumbled, "I am in Hell."  
  
"Awww someone needs a team hug!" cried Orville. With that every member in Team Chef Boyardee gave Kurama sad little looks and threw out their arms to hug him. Soon he paralyzed because he was covered in children hugging him. There was only one person he wanted to hug and that was Hiei.  
  
"Remember, the first team and the first team only to get all the items on the list will win! OH YEAH... everyone is a winner today, no matter if you're in last place taking the loser's spot." Boton laughed.  
  
Counselor Yoshihiro rang the bell to start the activity and the children again ran around in total chaos like a herd of cattle. Running left, right, up and down, every team went in different directions.  
  
"Hey see you later alright Kurama!" yelled Yusuke with Keiko trying to catch up with their team.  
  
"So now it is time to go!" Ayumi cried pointing around. "What is on the list?"  
  
"Well... these are unusual requests..." sighed Kurama. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to find Hiei but in a way he'd be able to search for Hiei while doing this.  
  
Team Chef Boyardee ran over to the cabins to find their first item of their list. Each kid from the team ran to their cabin in search for the item but there was no luck in finding what was on it so they thought they would look around. Each child split up walking around each cabin examining every thing.  
  
"I found it!" yelled Fredward. "It is a bit dirty, do you think the counselors will mind?"  
  
"It's a credit card, who cares!" said Crim.  
  
They looked at their list again after putting the item into their bag. Dentures were number two on their list. They looked at each other in confusion but thought oh well it's on the list.  
  
"We should look at the cafeteria, that is the most likely place to find it." said Kurama. He was hoping that even though he was participating and hiding his grief during this activity, he would be able to find Hiei and tell him how he felt, to hug him and kiss him.  
  
"Like, okay, like I have like this idea! Like, why don't we like, rip like that paper up and we like split up so that it'll be easier to like find all of the items." suggested Beth.  
  
"That's not a bad idea!" yelled Crim.  
  
"Alright, Ayumi, and Crim! Come with me," started Orville, "Ryan, Kurama and Fredward, you guys go together!"  
  
"We should meet back here every twenty minutes?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"That sounds good, we'll do that." said Crim. Team Chef Boyardee split up. Kurama's group stayed at the cafeteria to search for the missing dentures. They looked up and down on each table. Finally after a while of looking at all the tables, they made their way over to the kitchen area. Barrels of trash were behind it and Kurama told Fredward to search in them; she had no objections, she dived right in. Once Kurama and Ryan were done searching the rest of the cafeteria, they walked over to Fredward who was searching in a different barrel of trash now. They waited for Fredward to get finished with the other two barrels that were left. Once Fredward was done, there was no luck to finding the missing dentures, but maybe someone got it first?  
  
They continued though in search for different items on their list. Kurama and the other two had no idea where to search for the next item! Where in the world are you going to find a twenty-four-karet diamond wedding ring? Everyone was too confused to even try to look for that but they were going to try. It seemed as if they got the hard part of the list of items. The only one place they could think of that the ring could be in was near the parking lot and the main office.  
  
"You guys look over there, and I'll go inside and look around." Kurama voiced.  
  
"Alright." said both Fredward and Ryan.  
  
Inside the main office, a man sat at a desk greeting Kurama. "Hello sir, I was wondering if you have seen an expensive ring anywhere around?" asked Kurama leaning on the desk bored and agitated. Everywhere they went Hiei wasn't there. He had a feeling Hiei was a round here somewhere, just were exactly he was, Kurama didn't know.  
  
"Nope kid, sorry, haven't seen a ring here." replied the man.  
  
"Do you by any chance have a lost and found." Kurama asked.  
  
"Why sure we do, let me grab it." said the man walking away. After a few seconds, he walked back with a small plastic case that said 'lost and found' on it. "Here you go sonny boy."  
  
"Thanks." replied Kurama opening the case. Small papers, a hat, a couple of watches and a tape player where in it. Then, after he moved the hat out of the case, he found the twenty-four-karet wedding ring. Kurama put it in his bag and walked outside. "I found it!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well it was in the lost and found." Kurama laughed.  
  
"Very unusual, that isn't the most logical place for a ring like that to be in." said Fredward.  
  
The next thing on the list was a bit easier than a wedding ring. "Wait, I remember seeing this earlier this week!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"You know where the passport is?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Well it could be completely gone by now." replied Kurama.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try now does it unless it deals with putting your underwear on, then I just won't help." said Fredward.  
  
Kurama led Fredward and Ryan back to the area they had gone to for their arts and crafts day with Boton, of course they didn't exactly know her name was Boton. Once they got there, Kurama walked over to the river. He looked up and down from where he was standing but he really couldn't see it, even if it had been there it would of went down the river.  
  
"So where did you see it?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Well Boton, I mean the counselor that was with us the day we did our arts and crafts found it." Kurama stated.  
  
"So then we don't exactly don't need to find it now do we." Fredward expained.  
  
"Well, see..." Kurama stopped talking. It was useless to explain to these two kids that Boton looked at it thinking it was a wallet but when she found that there was no money at all in it, she dumped it into the river.  
  
"Lets move onto the next thingy-ma-bobber, what is it?" Fredward said.  
  
"...It's a missing child." Kurama muttered.  
  
"HUH, your joking again, let me see that!" Ryan growled.  
  
"He is right?" asked Fredward.  
  
"Yeah... heh heh, they probably wanted to scare us. Of course they must of planted these things all around the camp grounds." Ryan said.  
  
"Like that is highly doubtful." Kurama said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh hello counselor!" yelled Fredward.  
  
"Hello! Hey Kurama." said Boton walking up to the three.  
  
"Hey can you tell us the thing about the missing child?" Ryan asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Boton asked back.  
  
"The list!" Fredward replied showing Boton the list.  
  
"I'm not terribly sorry, I don't know where you can find a missing child." said Boton. "I'm not completely smart but if I were, I'd say that the other counselors must of lost this crap and can't find it so they're making it into a game for you little kids to find for them."  
  
"You make no sense." Fredward sighed.  
  
"Well is there any other way that I might be able to help you?" asked Boton.  
  
"Well there is this on thing." Fredward said. "Why come God makes my family and I go through so many bad things? Like my parents are getting a divorce because my mom is leaving for another mommy and why does my brother have cancer, why are we poor? Why do we have to..."  
  
"You want my advice?" interrupted Boton.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me why God does these things to my family and me so much."  
  
"Well God hates you! You and your family aren't perfect and that is why, he likes watching you suffer while he's up where ever he lives eating Brussels sprouts." Boton started.  
  
"Boton! She's just a kid!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was joking... Fredward right?" Boton laughed.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am." stuttered Fredward.  
  
"God is... ummm...." Boton thought looking for the right words to say even though she said them already. She looked at Kurama who was giving her the eye to lie to the child. "Well God has a plan for you. What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"A famous clothing designer who is a microbiologist at night." screamed Fredward jumping up and down.  
  
"You'll become a janitor, that is how God works! He loves you though right, just remember that. He wants you to go through a very hard life but in a good hard way kind of life." Boton replied.  
  
"Is that a glamorous job?" asked Fredward.  
  
"Why yes it is! You can wear your latest fashions in the hallway as you mopping the dirty floor." Boton smiled. "You can call it the hideous kinky style."  
  
"It doesn't sound as good but I'll become a janitor if that is my destiny!"  
  
"Boton...." Kurama sighed. "Have you seen Hiei?"  
  
"Me, why... of... of course not!" Boton giggled.  
  
"You're lying to me," Kurama began pulling his rose out of his hair, "Tell me were he is at, or I'll..."  
  
"We need to find this missing child." Ryan said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah we should get going so when I get back to the cabin, I'll clean!" proclaimed Fredward.  
  
"Well he was hanging out at the church because you'd never think he was there." Boton said.  
  
"Thanks! You two meet up with the rest of Chef Boyardee." yelled Kurama giving Ryan the paper bag and running toward the church.  
  
"You can help us then!" Fredward said grabbing onto Boton's arm.  
  
"What! Are you hitting on me?" Boton screamed.  
  
"I'm not hitting you funny!" Fredward laughed.  
  
"Lets go by the lake." Ryan suggested. Walking there Fredward clutched onto Boton's arm and Ryan walked in front of them. As they made it to the lake they searched, and searched, maybe the kid wasn't around the water. There was no sign of anyone there, so they walked around the camp many times. All three of them noticed a well next to a bunch of trees that hid it poorly. They walked over to it but it was closed. They decided to open it and see what was down there from up above. It took them a while to get the top off and the smell that came out was horrible. Boton, Ryan and Fredward couldn't stand the smell so they left it. As they were leaving a little girl slowly crept up, her hand poking out at first and then her head that was covered in black hair. She fell onto the ground and got up following Boton and the others. Boton looked behind her because she heard a twig snap in two and she saw the girl.  
  
"There she is!" yelled Boton  
  
"Oh wow!" Fredward said running over to the wet and pale girl.  
  
"You must be that missing child. You poor thing, where were you!" scolded Ryan worried about the condition of the girl. She threw her arms up showing her finger nails had been scratched off and she tried scaring the children to death but it didn't work.  
  
"Why?!?" screamed the girl.  
  
"We found you because you were behind us! We love you! Lets give her a nice group hug!" yelled Fredward. They smothered the girl with hugs and she still tried to kill them but they wouldn't die. Finally she gave up and hugged back and grabbed onto the paper brown bag from Ryan. As they put their guard down, she ran off with their items back into the forest.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ryan.  
  
The girl ran away whispering, "I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm rich!" She slipped on the wedding ring and disappeared into the forest laughing.  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
diamonddustx: LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting this to you. I took a daybreak from writing the chapter because I had theater practice ^_^. Well please review!!!!! 


	9. Love

Disclaimer: Hello hello, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Kurama was on his way over to the church to find Hiei and tell him sorry for how he treated him the other day. As he got closer and closer, it seemed everyone was against him. Every time there would be an obstacle for him to get through to run over to the church. Crowds of children would be walking in front of him and as he'd get past them, another group, bigger than the first would block his way. He was getting angry but he was still being polite to everyone in his way. After zigzagging through the huge crowd that just stood there talking in the middle of the path, he barely got out. He almost got stuck there with the children because they wanted to talk about the bible and God and everything else religious with him. He'd answer them quickly and take a few steps forward before another person asked him a question. The rage was filling inside Kurama and he was about to explode.  
  
Just as he got thirty or so feet away from the church, a small group of counselors stopped him. Kurama was just there, but he now had to talk to these counselors. "Hello son." said one counselor.  
  
"We would like it if you wouldn't run, it can be dangerous and you won't be in the most awesome shape you are now if you get hurt." cried another counselor. "We hardly get to talk to each kid on a one on one case but that is why we are taking each kid to talk to them. I'm Counselor Webster and you are?"  
  
"Kurama." said Kurama trying to get a glimpse of the church in case Hiei walked out but the counselors were blocking his view.  
  
"Well over here this is Counselor Martha, to my left is Counselor Stewart. Over to my right is Counselor Joan and to her side is Counselor Rivers." said Counselor Webster.  
  
"Well someone is edger to get to the church, have you sinned?" asked Counselor Rivers.  
  
"No." Kurama replied trying to keep this conversation into small talk and not a big conversation.  
  
"Well in any case, don't forget to pray every moment, every second, every day for the rest of your life!" uttered Counselor Martha.  
  
"Uh huh." Kurama whispered in annoyance.  
  
"Well Kurama, how are you enjoying bible camp, we hope it is... to your liking." spoke Counselor Joan.  
  
"Well actually..." Kurama began before getting interrupted.  
  
"We'd like you to fill this paper out, it's just a short survey on how we can improve your stay with activities, the lessons of God, and what you would like to see in future summer camp that we will be bringing you." said Counselor Stewart said handing Kurama a clip board wit ha paper on it and a pen.  
  
"Please, I must get to that church!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Oh my." stuttered Counselor Rivers.  
  
"I'll fill it out, just in the church please!" bellowed Kurama.  
  
"What ever for?" asked Counselor Stewart.  
  
Kurama thought for a second and thought of a lie to tell to the counselors. "I have a tradition of going to church everyday at this exact time and if you keep me, I will be breaking my word to Jesus!" screamed Kurama making his hand into a fist wanting to hit these idiots.  
  
"We're terribly sorry son, we had no idea, you can fill this out in the church, it's so nice to see children making commitments to Jesus, it's so awesome, Kurama go forth and pray, pray as hard as you can!" Counselor Webster. Counselor Stewart gave Kurama the clipboard and pen; they let him through and he ran into the church.  
  
As he opened the church doors, it was empty, no one was in there and Kurama was glad because no one would know hear what he was going to tell Hiei. He looked around, running to the front of the church but there was no sign of Hiei and if Boton had lied to him he was going to kill her. "Hiei!?!" yelled Kurama looking around desperately to find Hiei.  
  
Hiei was asleep on one of the many beams that held the roof of the church. As usual, his arms were crossed. He had one leg fully laying on the beam and the other one bent. He breathed slowly and silently and Kurama would have never noticed him and he didn't. Kurama didn't think that Hiei was up around the ceiling of the building; he was searching in the wrong places. He even searched in the priest's office, looking in the closet, under the desk and even the cabinet drawers. Kurama thought to himself that maybe Hiei didn't want to be found, but he wasn't going to give up till he found Hiei and tell him how he felt. Kurama was now looking for Hiei and Boton, Hiei to hold and Boton to kill. Just as he was leaving the church furious at Boton for misleading him, he noticed something on a beam that didn't belong there. The red haired man took a couple steps back and saw that it was Hiei sleeping.  
  
"HIEI!" cried Kurama. He found Hiei and he couldn't hug him or kiss him. The minor obstacle wasn't a problem for Kurama, he was going to get up there somehow and get up to Hiei. He threw the clipboard out of sight and cried, "Hiei I'm coming Hiei!"  
  
Hiei wasn't asleep; he had woken up when he heard the door of the church open and when he saw Kurama run in he just sat there watching. He watched as Kurama looked for a way to get up to Hiei. Kurama made several attempts of climbing up himself to Hiei but each time he'd fall. Hiei just watched he was depressed and angry about what had happened yesterday in the cabin. He didn't know why Kurama wanted to talk to him so badly, he thought that there was probably some trouble brewing and they needed his help.  
  
"Hiei, I want to tell you something, I need to tell you something, if you'd only wake up!" said Kurama staring at the floor. Then Kurama grabbed his rose out of his shinning red hair and manipulated it into his rose whip. He threw it at the beam to grab a hold of it so he would be able to climb up it but the beam started to break, the power of his rose whip was too strong for the beam to handle. Hiei noticed this and his eyes opened wide; he did not want to fall right now! "HIEI, YOUR UP!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"What the hell do you want fox!" growled Hiei standing up now. "You bothered my sleep, leave me alone."  
  
"I can't." said Kurama. Hiei jumped down from the beam he was sleeping on. He landed right in front of Kurama but turned to walk away.  
  
"Go back to your camp, I'm out of here."  
  
"I need to tell you something!" screamed Kurama.  
  
"Save it, I don't need to hear it." grunted Hiei as he put his hand on the handle of the door. Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist to hold him back and Hiei stopped and calmly tried to pull his hand back but Kurama wouldn't let go. Kurama could feel Hiei tugging his arm back and he held it tighter bring his hand up toward his fast, twisting Hiei to look at him. Kurama bent down toward Hiei and with his other hand; he slightly put his hand on it to raise Hiei's face. Kurama kissed Hiei still holding his hand up. Kurama wouldn't let go and Hiei wasn't resisting the kiss but he wasn't kissing back either.  
  
Kurama had taken his lips onto Hiei's lips. Kurama put all his compassion and energy into kissing Hiei but he could feel nothing in return from Hiei. Kurama knew he had hurt Hiei badly and a kiss wasn't going to make it up. "I love you" Kurama whispered now looking at Hiei.  
  
"Fox, get your hand off me or I'll..."  
  
"Kill me?" asked Kurama looking deeply at Hiei. "I know your angry at me for what happened, I am sorry, so sorry for what I've done to you!"  
  
"That is why I've closed myself to people, because of things like that, things you'll never understand."  
  
"Hiei, don't close yourself off from me. I love you so much it hurts, it feels as if I've been stabbed in the heart and my chest is beating so hard, the feeling hurts. I have trouble breathing when I think about you, my palms get sweaty, my body gets numb and everything seems to become dim and time comes to a halt... All I can do is love you but I never knew how you felt until yesterday. Now I can! It hurts so bad that it feels so good!"  
  
Hiei didn't respond to Kurama. He yanked on his arm and Kurama let lose of his hold. Hiei turned back around he was going to leave.  
  
"Hiei I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you, I LOVE YOU!" yelled Kurama. "I know what I did is unforgivable but I was scared, it was new and I didn't know what to do, it was the first time I didn't know what to do and it scared me to death. I have waited for that moment since I met you and I've always been afraid that you would reject me and that I'd never have you in my life. Hiei, I love you so much, I'm sorry for what I did." Tears flowed down Kurama's face, falling from his face onto the ground.  
  
"Save your tears fox." Hiei said coldly opening the door.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
It was evening and the sun was falling down into the mountains. Night was approaching right around the corner, peeking from behind. The sky was turning colors, orange, pink and purple graced it. The sun's rays hit the campgrounds directly and it was very light outside. When Hiei opened the door, a blinding whiteness hit upon both Kurama and Hiei's faces. With each tear the fell to the floor, the reflection a sparkle accompanied it. Kurama opened his eyes, all he could see was a bright light for a moment and then everything returned to normal. The door closed and Hiei wasn't there, just the door that was closed and the wall that blocked him from Hiei. Kurama fell on the ground crying, the palm of his hands covered his face. His cries of sadness and devastation filled the church's walls. "Hi...Hi...Hiei, why?" screamed Kurama punching the floor crying uncontrollable.  
  
He was all alone in the church; no one was there to comfort him. He wished he were at home with his mother, someone he could cry with, and someone that would be there for him. As much as he wanted that, there was nothing more than he wanted other than to be with Hiei and to have him in his arms. "I love you too Kurama!" Hiei whispered as he knelt down and hugged Kurama from behind.  
  
"Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I forgive you, but there is nothing for you to be sorry about." Hiei said holding on to Kurama.  
  
"I saw you leave, you left me." Kurama cried as if he were in physical pain.  
  
"I never left you, I'll never leave you."  
  
"Hiei I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Shhhh.... don't cry, you have nothing to cry about. All that matters is that I love you and you feel the same way. I'm sorry I ran away from you too." Hiei whimpered.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled lying on the ground grasping onto Hiei, hugging him tightly. Hiei's eyes were teary eyed and he looked at Kurama with so much love and conviction as did Kurama. Hiei leaned in closer to his one and only love and softly but strongly kissed Kurama. Kurama and Hiei started laughing for no reason but they were laughing because they finally had each other and no one would ever break them apart from one another. They finally had each other and that is all they ever wanted and it's all they needed. Kurama stopped crying but tears of happiness ran down his red face. They sat there holding on to each other for a while.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
diamonddustx: Well I hope you enjoyed this very dramatic chapter of Summer Camp. Originally this was going to be the second to last chapter but I will write another chapter because I feel there needs to be at lease one more chapter in the story. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks. 


	10. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I know who does ^_^  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
One word... Yaoi. (May indeed not be suitable for all ages for graphic- ness....) I'm rating this chapter 'R' for sexual themes.... Please don't kill me... Remember HieiXKurama ficcie, you don't like you don't read. No bashing.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"You know I find it very interesting that Hiei was looking for Kurama the other day. It has been bothering me." Yusuke pondered talking to Kuwabara and Keiko.  
  
"Well maybe there was something he needed to talk to with Hiei." replied Keiko trying to be in the conversation with her boyfriend and Kuwabara.  
  
"Ever since this whole trip, they've been acting weird, I think that they are planning something, like a water balloon fight!" Kuwabara voiced grabbing a piece of bubble gum from his pocket.  
  
"Kuwabara, that is just stupid, we're talking about Hiei and Kurama here!" yelled Yusuke slapping Kuwabara slightly on the back of the head.  
  
"Or like maybe they are..."  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Everyone gather around the stage area for today's special team events, so grab your teammates and sit together, be out there in two minutes!" said Counselor Yoshihiro over the intercom.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara were in their cabin lounging around relaxing. They ignored the message from the counselor and just stayed in the cabin. There was a knock on the door and a kid peeked his head inside to see if they where inside. The kid saw Yusuke sitting on his bed with Keiko laying down on him and Kuwabara was standing, pacing back and fourth; they were talking. The kid came inside smiling because he found the rest of his teammates and the others where waiting outside. He didn't say anything; he just made a movement with his arm for them to come. The kid was really excited and he was now using both arms to tell them to come outside. Yusuke, Keiko got off his bunk slowly not wanting to but they knew the kid wasn't going to leave.  
  
"We're coming Ragu!" said Yusuke annoyed  
  
"Good because I hear we are playing capture the flag, teams against teams!" pronounced Ragu Monistat in his loud and crackly Spanish voice.  
  
"Capture the flag? I LOVE THAT GAME!" screamed Kuwabara running out of the cabin to the rest of the team almost knocking down the poor Ragu Monistat down like a raggedy Ann doll.  
  
"You can go, we're coming." Keiko muttered.  
  
"No little lovebirds, I'm standing right here till you come. Remember I said it is a team event!" Ragu Monistat said in a snooty way.  
  
Finally they walked outside, and Kuwabara was jumping around the group in happiness waiting to play his favorite game. They made their way over to the stage where all the other teams where together but Team Chef Boyardee, Hiei and Kurama were missing. They sat down next to the team so when Hiei and Kurama came, they would be sitting next to each other.  
  
"Like, where is like your friends and like our teammates huh?" asked Beth.  
  
"We don't know..." Keiko said.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest, Hiei and Kurama sat with each other having much needed alone time. Kurama was lying in Hiei's arm and Hiei was playing with his red locks of hair. It was peaceful, the morning sky was bright and the sun shinned down on them. The breeze made it a much cooler day that they expected. Both of them didn't have a watch on but they thought they should return to the camp to see if anything was happening that they might have to participate with. Hiei and Kurama really didn't want to but they didn't want Yusuke and the others to become suspicious. Both men got up stretching and started to walk back to the camp; Hiei grabbed onto Kurama's hand holding it. Kurama stopped in his tracks making Hiei stop also. He looked at Hiei with a meaningful and compassionate look and hugged his boyfriend. As Kurama and Hiei started to let go of each other, Hiei took his other hand on the back of Kurama's head and pushed him back kissing him.  
  
Hand in hand Kurama and Hiei walked over to the stage letting go of each other before any one noticed. They were the last to come to the stage area and they saw Yusuke and the others and sat with their team next to them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh there was something suspicious and we checked it out but it was nothing." Kurama replied calmly trying to pay attention to the counselors that were talking about the contest.  
  
"Well tell me what happened." uttered Yusuke.  
  
"Like the fox said, it was nothing!" grunted Hiei.  
  
"Alright teams, we will be choosing which teams will be going against each other. This will be taken place all around the camp in various places. No four teams will be playing in the same area, there will be areas all around for each game, when the final two teams face off, the winner will be pointed and we'll sing, dance and eat dinner!" said Counselor Yoshihiro.  
  
"Also remember, if your team loses a match that doesn't mean that your not losers, your winners but just losers who lost because you suck. Don't worry though, someone always has to lose, and remember there are different levels of being a loser, from first place to last place." said Boton laughing.  
  
"Thank you for the insight to that," Counselor Webster said looking at the other counselors wondering who the hell that counselor is and what she is doing there saying those kinds of things. "When we call you team, please come up and stand to my side. Team.... TEAM ALPO! Please come up!"  
  
"Alright buggers and monsters, I'll choose the other team," Boton yelled interrupting Counselor Webster, "TEAM Q-TIP WILL BE AGAINST THEM!"  
  
The crowd of kids started cheering for the first set of faces off that were announced. Team Chef Boyardee was against the Team Huggies Surprise and where going to be playing by the area where the river ran through. As everyone started to leave the stage and proceed to where they were to play capture the flag, each team grabbed something to be their flag. Team Chef Boyardee choose Kurama's shirt so he had to go around half naked. Hiei didn't mind at all, he suggested it because the flag had to be big enough for everyone to see from what the counselors said. Kurama took his shirt off revealing his smooth and ripped body. He was perfectly in shape, not skinny and not to muscles, just perfect toned. Ayumi, Beth and Fredward were practically drooling when Kurama took his shirt off and so was Hiei but Hiei was ready to kill the three if they touched his Kurama. They tied his shirt on a branch and showed the other team where they put it and the other team showed their flag also.  
  
Some how Boton, Counselor Boton was assigned to their group to watch the teams play so it would be fair and nothing bad would happen. Counselor Yoshihiro accompanied her to help because he didn't like Boton and he didn't quiet trust her. He quickly looked at the staff list at the main office after he asked what Boton's name was and didn't notice any one on the staff called Boton. He figured she was a serial thieving, raping, homicidal, crazy murderer who hunt down children in the woods to steal, rape and kill her victims. He wanted to keep a close eye on her!  
  
Counselor Yoshihiro threw a small gun into the air and fired it off to start the game between Team Chef Boyardee and Team Huggies Surprise. At the end where Hiei and Kurama's team stood, they made a game plan to capture the flag. Kurama, with knowledge how to successfully steal something because of Youko and Hiei's skills, they showed and told the kids how to run over and catch the flag quickly, quietly while they stayed back to guard the flag. As their teammates left out of sight from Hiei and Kurama's eyes, Hiei took the first chance to put his hands on Kurama and so did his love. Hiei put his hand on Kurama's biceps to feel how hard they were and Kurama raised his arm flexing his muscle to show it off to Hiei. Of course Hiei saw this coming and hugged Kurama tightly putting his face on Kurama's bare chest. Kurama put his arm down and hugged Hiei back with the same love, passion and kindness.  
  
Both Hiei and Kurama felt naughty because no one knew that they were a couple and they liked it. No one was around still so Kurama leaned over to Hiei to kiss him. Hiei leaned forward into the kiss and before he knew it he felt Kurama stick his tongue in his mouth; they were making out. Every now and then they'd take a second to gather some more air and then returned to their business because no one was there, no one made it past the other teammates of theirs. A little noise came from behind Kurama and so they stopped kissing and scoped the area. They looked behind each tree and bush they saw but no one was there. They could hear screaming from a distance of kids happily screaming because they got the flag. Team Chef Boyardee won the first match against Team Huggies Surprise in a best of three competitions.  
  
After eight hours of playing capture the flag, it was the last match. Team Chef Boyardee against Team Q-TIP! It was no surprise to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko. They figured they would become the last two teams standing. After picking their flags, which Kurama was able to keep his shirt on, they showed each team where the flags stood and began the game.  
  
It was five o'clock in the evening and dinner was getting ready. Each team that had lost rallied around the whole area to watch the action of the last match up. Kurama and Hiei couldn't do what they did the first match but it didn't stop them from flirting. Yusuke made it over to their flag but got caught by Hiei. Kuwabara didn't have a chance and after a two win for Kurama and Hiei's team to a one win match up, Team Chef Boyardee won!  
  
It was dinnertime and Team Chef Boyardee only won the title but was able to grab their food first since they won. Yusuke's team was second so they got to get their food after the winning team. As usual, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko sat together at the same table; it was spaghetti and meatball night for dinner and for once, they all liked the food.  
  
"Well congratulations on winning." Yusuke said wrapping his plastic fork with some noodles.  
  
"Thanks, well you have to give it to our other teammates, they did all the work." Kurama replied.  
  
"Wow look at that one girl, it is like she has meatballs on her head." yelled Kuwabara said staring at the back of the girl's head how was screaming at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Well we taught those kids some lessons and they actually learned and pulled everything off." Hiei grunted happily which Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their heads amazed that Hiei could say something that complimenting to someone like those kids.  
  
"Yes, it was fun really." Kurama sighed smiling.  
  
After dinner was done, everyone started to gather to the stage to sing and play games. Soon everyone was singing gospel songs, one right after the other. Hiei was getting angry again but he tried to hide it for Kurama. After signing about God and well more of God they started to play different kinds of games. All at the same time, lots of games where being played around the stage. Different groups of kids would play one game while other's played at the other games. They were able to go to another game if they wanted to, there was duck, duck, goose, pictionary, and others just like those. Even a group of kids made their own group to learn new songs about... God. After three hours of playing games, singing, and more of the same things, it was time for lights out. Everyone walked to their cabins to go to sleep. Yusuke as usual walked Keiko to her cabin and kissed her goodnight and the rest o the girls would oh and awe at her. He'd run back over to Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara to walk to their cabin.  
  
Once inside, Ash was there. He would already be in bed reading the bible. He didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to Ash either. Ash thought they were evil devil spawns from south of the border where it snowed ash, fire was water and it was hot, blistering hot; they just thought he was stupid. When Ash finally fell asleep, Yusuke, snuck back out to rendezvous with Keiko, Kuwabara went to the lake to think about Yukina and Hiei and Kurama stayed in the cabin. Kurama slowly and quietly tried to jump down but he noticed the more he tried to be silent the noisier he was. He jumped down looking in the area Ash was in and nothing happened so he sat on Hiei's bed. Hiei was awake as well; he was just waiting for Ash to go to sleep so he would be able to spend quality time with Kurama, his red haired stud.  
  
"Hey." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Hello Kurama." smirked Hiei smiling. It was a full moon out so they could perfectly see each other. At the end of the bunk, on the middle of the wall was the window, giving enough light to illuminate the room. Kurama leaned on the bed putting his elbow on the mattress to support him. He was at the end of the bed so Hiei got up and sat near him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hiei voiced and almost a little to loudly, Ash moaned in annoyance but he was still dead asleep. Kurama moved closer to Hiei and started to kiss Hiei's neck and started to caress his back. Hiei pulled Kurama up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Kurama moved back to look at Hiei. "Are you sure?" asked Kurama lovingly staring at Hiei.  
  
"I'm sure." Hiei said taking Kurama's shirt off, once again revealing his chest. Kurama got on the bed fully, on his knees and grabbed Hiei's shirt taking it off. Both men were now half naked and Kurama lay Hiei down gently, with his hand on the back of Hiei's head so his head wouldn't hit the pillow. There was so much passion between them; Hiei and Kurama never once stopped looking at each other directly in the eye. He was knelling on one knee to hold him over Hiei but slowly slipped lower onto Hiei getting on top of him. Kurama started to kiss Hiei, Hiei kissing back and he slowly made his was to his neck. Kissing him softly, Kurama reached Hiei's collarbone and started kissing around the area, occasionally licking Hiei's skin.  
  
Hiei put his arms around Kurama rubbing the back of his neck. Kurama came back up to kiss Hiei. Hiei already started at Kurama's pants and unbuttoned them. Kurama put his hand flat on the bed and got up sliding his hands on Hiei's side. He unbelted Hiei's pants and pulled them down to his ankles and took them off on leg at a time. Kurama started to push his tight blue jeans off but Hiei got up and pushed him down, he was going to do it!  
  
After their pants where off, Hiei was left in his underwear and Kurama in his boxers. Hiei was a bit traumatized when he saw a huge yellow happy face on his lover's boxer shorts. Hiei raised his eyebrow and looked at Kurama; Kurama shrugged embarrassed. Hiei lifted his hand toward Kurama's waistline, grabbed his boxers and forcedly pulled at them ripping them off. The noise was long, loud and Ash moaned in an annoyed fashion while turning to his side but he was still asleep. Kurama was giving into his Youko instincts but just enough to be gentle with Hiei and unlike his love, he took his underwear off slowly and threw it to the side, hanging off Hiei's clay creation.  
  
Kurama got back on top of Hiei again pushing his legs up. He leaned over to kiss Hiei. "I love you Hiei." he whispered as he started kissing his neck again. Hiei responded in moaning in pleasure and grabbing hardly on Kurama's back. Kurama groaned a little from the pain but he didn't care, this was their most intimate moment they ever had. Hiei and Kurama were desperately trying not to make any noises what so ever because Ash was asleep and could wake up any moment. The thought of getting caught only turned them on more. The room seemed to be getting hotter and the two windows in the cabin began to fog up from the heat. Hiei slapped his hand on the wall, palm strongly pushing flat on the wall. He kept his hand there and his hand began to burn. Fire was emerging out of his hand burning an imprint of his hand on the wall. Hiei took his hand off not noticing what he had done and he put his arms around Kurama's neck as Kurama was still kissing him.  
  
"Kurama..." whispered Hiei into Kurama's ear as they started making out.  
  
It was morning and Ash woke up...  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
diamonddustx: Heh heh heh... ummmm... yeah. Sorry if it is a little over the top in detail, I didn't plan on that happening... I hope I offended nobody! Well please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Out

Disclaimer: Just because I say I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't mean I actually own it because remember I don't.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
It was morning and Ash woke up from his well-rested slumber. He pushed the covers off him, yawned and stretched his whole body while lying on the bed. Even though he was awake he struggled to get out of bed, for him it felt like he didn't sleep enough though he did. He rubbed his eyes, slipped his feet in his brown slippers and got up. Ash looked over to the direction of Hiei and Kurama's bunk, Kurama was sleeping on the top while Hiei was on the bottom bunk. Ash noticed that clothing had been thrown around on the floor and underwear was hanging on Hiei's deformed creation that he thought looked like a mushroom. He took a few steps over near closer to the bunk to examine exactly who's clothing they were from. Hiei turned around facing toward Ash but asleep. Ash jumped back a bit afraid that he was awake and he jumped back into the other bunk hitting his head on the metal. He made a ninety degree turn shocked if he had woken up Yusuke or Kuwabara but they where not there.  
  
He sighed in relief and decided to grab some clothing and take a shower. As he left he looked back at the two sleeping men suspiciously and turned his head back leaving the cabin. He let the door slam shut and the noise woke Hiei up. His crimson red eyes opened widely looking at the open door. The day was sunny as ever and the sky was clear from what he could see. He rolled over on his back staring at the bed above him. He could see the springs holding the dirty looking white mattress hovering over him. There was a little movement coming from it, maybe Kurama was asleep thought Hiei. He got up sitting on the bed and the covers fell off his chest. He slide his legs over to the side of the bed, his feet on the wooden floor. He stretched his arms and got up, he completely forgot he was naked. He looked down and then in shock he leaped to the other side of the bunk where his statue of a rose was. He grabbed all his clothes and got dressed. When he was done he got up pretending like nothing happened with leaping across the bunk to get dressed.  
  
Hiei looked up trying to see if Kurama was awake or asleep. Kurama was still asleep. He was facing the wall and Hiei stepped onto his bed to get a good look at Kurama. He was so peaceful sleeping there but he looked uncomfortable also. Maybe his bed wasn't as great as Hiei's bed.  
  
"Kurama, it's morning." said Hiei looking at Kurama.  
  
He was very asleep so Hiei decided to put his hand on Kurama's should and nudge it to wake him up. He did so twice and Kurama wouldn't wake up. Outside, the announcement for breakfast was heard and Hiei got antsy because they had to be out there soon. He noticed the Kuwabara and Yusuke were gone also; maybe they were gone all night. "Kurama it's breakfast time, if we don't get out there soon we'll have to eat dirty pancakes or something horrible." growled Hiei.  
  
"Mmmmhm... I don't wanna get up." whispered Kurama still half asleep. He opened his eyes and there was Hiei, his crimson eyes gazing back at him. "Hi Hiei." yawned Kurama happily.  
  
"Like I said it is breakfast." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Is there something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked getting up  
  
"No, why would you think there is something wrong with me?" asked Hiei back.  
  
"Just the tone in you voice."  
  
"Don't forget your clothing..." Hiei smirked handing him a pile of clothing for yesterday. Kurama waved no to Hiei and jumped out of bed unclothed. Hiei was shocked that Kurama would do such a thing so he ran over to the door and shut it pushing his back on it hard in relief that no one saw. When he looked back, Kurama was already half dressed, wearing briefs and another button up shirt with white and blue strips on it. Kurama grabbed a pair of kaki pants from his bag and put them on following socks and shoes. When he was done he looked at Hiei and handed him so clean clothing since he was wearing the cloths from yesterday.  
  
Hiei looked at the clothing disgusted. A white shirt is something he didn't want to wear but the pants were black so he took them immediately. After Hiei got dressed, he felt a little stupid but Kurama wrapped his arms around him and kissed him good morning. They walked out to the cafeteria to find Yusuke and the others. Boton was sitting with them dressed normally instead of the counselor uniforms. There were two plates that had food on it, Keiko grabbed them food also since they were late.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads!" laughed Keiko.  
  
"Thanks for getting us plates." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"They're not your plates, they're mine!" Boton joked around but with a serious tone.  
  
"Do I have to shove those waffles up your nose and then poke your eyes out with piece of bread?" Hiei said in Boton's head.  
  
"AHHH!" I was joking, seriously, they're yours!" Boton screamed.  
  
"So what brings you here sitting with us?" asked Kurama.  
  
"She got caught, Counselor Yoshihiro found out she doesn't like work here." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Really now." laughed Kurama. "So then why are you still here?"  
  
"Oh you know, I'm disguising myself as a kid! All I had to do was hogtie this little girl in her cabin and take her identity." Boton uttered.  
  
"What!" screamed Keiko and Kuwabara shocked.  
  
"It's not like I stole from her, raped her, killed her and then dumped the body in the office closet." joked Boton laughing.  
  
"Can you believe we've been here for a little over two weeks? It hasn't been that bad." Yusuke said.  
  
"The bible part was horrible, I miss Yukina!" Kuwabara cried putting his face on his waffles as if they were napkins.  
  
When breakfast was done, everyone was getting back into his or her groups. It was confessional day, team-by-team went into the church and one by one went in a little room to confess their sins to the priest. Team Coin Jar was first to go in and Team Fried Rice was next. Team Q-Tip was next after the other two teams and Hiei and Kurama's team was to be one of the last teams to go. While waiting, kids went to the stage to play more games and to sing while some kids went to the lake to swim. Some did activities with counselors. Hiei and Kurama went back to the cabin to relax.  
  
Hiei walked in, holding the door for Kurama to grab and he closed the door. Hiei almost tripped on Yusuke's CD player and its holder so he grabbed it and started to look at the contents inside. When he found nothing of use for him he threw it behind him, Kurama was folding some clothing that he hanged the day before. Kurama stopped and stepped over to Hiei start kissing him. He put his hand on Hiei's cheek and he kissed Hiei's forehead, moving to his nose and finally his lips. Hiei, unlike him started giggling with what Kurama was doing. Kurama started to play with Hiei's hair and Hiei loved the attention he was getting. Kurama started to take Hiei's shirt off and successfully did.  
  
As Hiei and Kurama were kissing, the door slightly opened. Ash was looking down at the ground and then looked up. He was appalled at the sight he saw, Hiei and Kurama kissing and touching each other. He slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from making any noise. His suspicious earlier this morning was correct, he was sickened. He slowly reopened the door not making a peep and closed the door having his back push the screen door open. As the door closed and he was outside, kids playing and having a good time not knowing what was going on in his cabin he walked forward about twenty feet horrified at the thing he saw. He looked around and screamed as if someone was killing him. All the kids strangely looked at him but then went back to their business. Ash ran around the campground to go to the main office to find the main counselor.  
  
The top counselor was Counselor Yoshihiro and he was at the main office, in his office. He was filing some paperwork while talking to someone very important to him over the phone. As he was talking to the person, he got up from his chair and started cleaning his office a little bit to make it looked cleaner than it was. Soon there was a knock on the door and Ash slightly opened it popping his head inside the office. Yoshihiro saw the kid coming in his office and sitting down on the chair across from him; he had a frightened and traumatized face on. The counselor said a few things in the phone before getting off to talk to Ash.  
  
"Hello son, is there something a matter?" asked Yoshihiro looking concerned.  
  
Ash was huffing and puffing from running as fast as he could over to the office. "Yes, there is SOMETHING majorly wrong that isn't awesome!" screamed Ash still out of breath.  
  
"Just tell me and I'll try to help you." kindly said Counselor Yoshihiro.  
  
"I've been scared for life!"  
  
"Oh my god! Is there an emergency?" asked Yoshihiro.  
  
"YES!" screamed Ash.  
  
"Should I call 911?"  
  
"NO THE PRESIDENT!"  
  
Yoshihiro walked over to his mini refrigerator and took a botle of water out and gave it to Ash to drink so he'd be able to tell him what happened. After taking a couple of gulps of water, Ash voiced, "I went into my cabin and.... and..."  
  
"There is a bear in your cabin!"  
  
"NO! This two bunk mates of mine are having sex!!!" yelled Ash. His voiced echoed out into the hallway and through out the building. You could hear people awing in shock and disgust that two kids were having sex.  
  
"I'll get a some counselors on it right away!"  
  
"But they're two guys! And it is against the bible!"  
  
"OH MY LORDY!" cried Yoshihiro jumping up in utter shock. He walked over to the counter and opened a little door revealing a red telephone. He slid it out into the open and Ash looked mesmerized by it. He took the phone and pressed a button and talked to the person on the other line for a couple of seconds. "I've got two outstanding and awesome counselors coming.  
  
Two men jumped into the office and ran over to Counselor Yoshihiro. "Ash, this is Counselor Bratmen and Counselor Rowbin, accompany this fine boy to the cabin where the crime is being committed and take the best course of action!" firmly said Yoshihiro.  
  
"Yes sir!" said both the men starting to walk out. Counselor Bratmen stopped, thinking of the best course of action. "Rowbin, you go to the back and I'll go in from the front, we'll meet in the middle and arrest these two vermin for whatever crime they are breaking."  
  
"Holy fish guts and bubble gum Bratmen, that's an awesome plan!" screamed Rowbin and with that, the two counselors and Ash ran out over to the cabin.  
  
Hiei was lying in Kurama's arms. "I love you." Hiei said smiling.  
  
"I love you too Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei and Kurama decided to get up and they got dressed up. Kurama started to fix the bed and Hiei started to help him when he noticed what Kurama was doing. When they were done, Hiei walked over to Kurama kissing him again. They were hugging and kissing when Counselor Rowbin jumped through the window and Counselor Bratmen kicked the door down.  
  
"Did you guys have to break everything?" Ash whispered following Counselor Bratmen.  
  
"Son, it's our job to do anything necessary to bring down the criminals and obey God." Counselor Bratmen said. "OH MY JESUS OF GOD!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Counselor Rowbin. "Your rain of terror is over Poison Oak and your midget friend!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Kurama holding Hiei and Hiei holding Kurama. They got in defense position incase they were to be attacked. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko were walking over to the cabin to see how Kurama and Hiei were doing. When they noticed kids flocking all around the cabin, they ran over to see what happened.  
  
"Your out of here! Never by the day of light and the name of GOD will you step foot in this awesome and holy and sacred and divine and almighty and good and powerful and heavenly place!" Counselor Bratmen said throwing Kurama's bag out the other window breaking it to pieces. Rowbin leaped at Kurama but Kurama dodged it but Bratmen threw a wire tying Kurama up. Hiei punched Rowbin up throwing him into the wall passing him out. Bratmen threw another wire at Hiei tying him up as well. Hiei leaped at Counselor Bratmen but he threw once again another wire holding Hiei down.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed kids left and right out of their way to see what was happening and when they came close to the broken down door, Kurama and Hiei were being thrown out.  
  
"What the hell, Kurama are you all right?" asked Yusuke untying him. He noticed his bag was also outside.  
  
"Like I'm lost." said Kuwabara standing around doing nothing.  
  
"Don't worry young kid, we saved you from seeing the most horrible thing in the world of history. Un-martial sex." said Counselor Bratmen.  
  
Keiko finally got up to them and helped untie Hiei. Hiei got up ready to kill the bastards but for some reason Kurama held him back. Hiei looked up at his love and saw him shaking his head. Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind them wondering what was going on. Yusuke thought for a second and figured it out. "Wait your kicking them out because they were having sex!" Yusuke yelled. All the kids around awed in shocked and gave Kurama and Hiei evil and mean looks. "That's just stupid, sex is a normal thing... even between two men!"  
  
"You condone this behavior, then your out as well!" Counselor Rowbin stumbled over to the front door.  
  
"That's right counselor!" Counselor Bratmen said backing his fellow counselor up.  
  
"Huh? Kurama and Hiei... that's just.... your where having sex? Does that mean your a couple?" Kuwabara rubbed his head of thinking too much.  
  
"Fine then we're leaving!" Keiko said pulling at Yusuke and Kuwabara's bags. Yusuke's back was light but Kuwabara's was heavy so she couldn't carry them both, she just dragged them. Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed their bags from Keiko and as she walked over to Counselor Bratmen she threw her foot up kicking his crotch sending Counselor Bratmen on his knees in pain. "Close minded idiots!" Keiko screamed. The children all around awed in shock and gave more evil and mean looks.  
  
"Someone explain this to me, how can Hiei love?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei turned his head and glared at Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama walked over to his bag picking it up, he looked though the window on the side of the building that was destroyed. He saw that his painting and mask was there still and so was Hiei's clay creation and painting. Kurama jumped in really fast and grabbed the easiest items he could grab, Hiei's clay statue was too big to carry and too heavy so he couldn't grab everything. Yusuke pushed the two counselors out of his way to help Kurama grab whatever was left in the cabin that was theirs. Once they were done, they collected everything and walked away from the campgrounds. Keiko ran over to her cabin to grab her duffle bag and then went over to the others.  
  
"La la la la la." sang Boton walking by herself when she noticed Yusuke and the others walking out of the camp. She quickly ran over with them to see what was happening. "You guys are leaving?"  
  
"Kurama and Hiei were kicked out and we're sticking with our friends!" Yusuke replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'll tell you later of Kurama or Hiei will." Yusuke said.  
  
"Could you mind helping us?" Keiko asked Boton handing her some stuff.  
  
"So the only thing now is, how do we get home?" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it must be miles to our houses!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Um guys!" Boton laughed.  
  
"Well it seems that we'll have to walk until we find someone to hitch a ride with." Kurama said sadly.  
  
"What about that yellow abomination?" Hiei growled happily that they were out of that horrible place.  
  
"BINGO!" yelled Boton.  
  
"Boton please, your not carrying anything and we all have our hands full." Keiko sternly voiced.  
  
"I am holding something, car keys!" Boton uttered smiling.  
  
"How did you get car keys Boton?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, it's really not car keys..." Boton began.  
  
"Don't play around Boton!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"It's the bus keys!" Boton said overjoyed.  
  
"How exactly did you get it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh... I went into the main office and went into this Counselor Webster's room, he had a lot of dictionaries in his room but all of them had either porn or bottles of vodka and beer in them and we drunk some and he passed out and I pick pocketed the keys!" Boton replied.  
  
"Then they wouldn't be bus keys you idiot." Hiei bellowed.  
  
"Oh... well there is a key chain that says Horny Jesus on it, maybe it is on the car?" Boton asked.  
  
The group put everything down and looked around in the parking lot for a car or truck that said 'Horny Jesus' on it. They looked around and finally found this yellow truck with a red fire design on it. They put their bags in the back including Hiei's clay rose and they all got in and sat on the red leather seats. Kurama and Hiei sat in the back with Kurama putting their paintings on the floor by his feet. Boton took the driver's seat with Kuwabara sitting next to her. There was no room for everyone so Yusuke let Keiko sit on his lap. With a turn of the key, Boton hit the gas and went forward into another car and then backed up into a bus were the gas tank was. She left a pretty big dent into the bus and everyone was screaming at her, which didn't help.  
  
She stopped after she hit the bus, had her foot on the break and then hit the gas. Smoke was coming from the tires and she held onto the break and the gas wondering why they weren't going forward. A spark ignited as she lifted her foot off the break and it flew onto the gas that was leaking onto the ground. Luckily their truck didn't catch on fire but as she left the parking lot, the bus blew up sending fire, smoke and ash every where catching the trees, bushes and grass on fire. Soon the whole camp was on fire, cabins collapsing from the yellowish red flames, children running in panic and several camp counselors on fire. It was a nightmare. IN seconds the fire spead largly catching everything in sight on fire, soon the forest would burn if it the first wasn't dealt with. No one looked back as Boton drove off almost killing everyone in the truck several times because she didn't know how to drive.  
  
Finally when she got the hang of driving, Yusuke said, "So you two are dating?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and Kurama replied, "Yes, do you have a problem with that."  
  
"No, not at all, I'm happy for you guys!" Yusuke said.  
  
"We're all happy for you, but maybe Kuwabara isn't, he's clueless!" Keiko laughed, giving Kurama and Hiei something to smirk about.  
  
"I heard that, I still don't know what is going on!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"You know, I noticed when I went in the cabin that there was a burnt mark of someone's hand on the wall... it reminded me of this romantic movie Keiko made me see." Yusuke pondered out loud.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Hiei grunted looking suspicious.  
  
"I GOT IT! Kurama and Hiei had SEX!" Kuwabara screamed! Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and kissed on another in a end of the movie romantic scene like kiss. Everyone just looked at them and Boton almost once again kill them all.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
diamonddustx: I hope you liked the ending! Please review and tell me what you really, really think and thank you sooooo much for the reviews and support, this ficcy wouldn't be the same with out it! Thanks once again and I hope you enjoyed the whole story! 


End file.
